Getting A Clue
by Frozenflower
Summary: Mirai Trunks & Mirai Pan meet and marry in the future. When they return to the past with their children,*Goku & Vegeta!* will the Trunks and Pan of that time finally admit their attraction to each other? Mature subject matter. *COMPLETE!*
1. Prologue

[Disclaimer—I don't own DB/Z/GT, although I'm sure if you want to sue me, this disclaimer won't make a bit of difference, ne?  
  
A/N—This is going to be a Romance/Humor story, but right now it is definitely ANGST. I need to establish the differences between the characters of the Mirai timeline and the regular DBZ one, and the horrible lives the Mirai's have lived is how I will do this. Don't let this dishearten you. I'm a sap for a happy ending, no matter how much I torture them in the meantime. Again, this will be a Romance/Humor fic with a dash of Angst and Drama!]  
  
_____________________  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
***Mirai Timeline***  
  
  
  
It was raining. The man crouched in the street did not care.  
  
  
  
*How did it all fall apart so quickly,* Trunks wondered to himself in despair.  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
When he had defeated the androids a year ago, and then Cell shortly thereafter, Trunks had thought that everything was right with the world. Peace had finally returned, and the people were safe once again, after almost twenty years of terror.  
  
  
  
It had been surprising how many humans were still alive. When the shadows had finally cleared, and the news had spread that the androids were, in fact, gone, the remaining world population was almost ten times larger than had been previously estimated. Humans were industrious beings, and with everyone doing their fair share, it was incredible how quickly things had been rebuilt.  
  
  
  
Much of that speed and efficiency had been due to his own mother, Trunks reflected bitterly. With the help of her inventions, debris had been cleared, and buildings had been erected in record time. In fact, the opening ceremony for one of those buildings had been the beginning of Trunks' new nightmare.  
  
  
  
He'd been tired. As his mother's chosen representative, and the man who had saved the world from the androids, Trunks had been mobbed from the moment he'd stepped out the door until the moment he'd stepped back in.  
  
  
  
Entering the house, he had known something was wrong. It was too quiet. His mother always left the radio on, or something, anything, to chase away the quiet. During the time that Trunks had been gone, away in the future, she had learned to loath the silence.  
  
  
  
Immediately wary, Trunks had headed upstairs. There was a strange 'ki' in his mother's bedroom. Opening the door, Trunks had been greeted by a sight that would change his life forever.  
  
  
  
Rifling around in a dresser drawer was a large man with a scar running down one cheek and an ugly scowl twisting his face. In one hand he held a wad of cash and a locket that Trunks had given his mother years ago for her birthday. In the other, he held a gun.  
  
  
  
Trunks had barely spared a second glance for the man though, because on the floor, in a crimson pool lay his mother, her aqua hair soaked in the spreading liquid, making it appear almost brown. She was quite obviously dead.  
  
____________________  
  
Trunks pushed his sopping hair back out of his face, glad that the rain concealed the tears that were running down his face. That had been the beginning. And the end.  
  
  
  
When he had seen his mother lying there in a pool of her own blood, he had gone ballistic. With the surge of rage that flowed through his veins, he had ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and blasted the intruder into dust. His rage had been uncontrollable. Explosive. It had evaporated Capsule Corp. and had cremated his mother's body.  
  
  
  
The sheer energy he had been giving off had also severely injured dozens of the spectators who had crowded around the Capsule Corp. gates morning, noon, and night since he had defeated the androids. It had not been pretty.  
  
  
  
When Trunks' surge of grief-stricken anger had finally subsided, he had been shocked to find himself in the midst of what looked like a war-zone.  
  
  
  
Everyone had understood, at first, when he explained about how he had found his mother, but something had changed that day. He wasn't Bulma Brief's son, the young man who had saved the world, anymore. He was the man who had killed the androids, beings who had terrorized the earth for nigh upon twenty years. He had done it with ease. He wasn't a hero anymore. He was a threat.  
  
  
  
Since that day eight months ago, Trunks had been on the run. It had started slowly, with people shying away from him in public. Women hiding their children when he walked by. It wasn't until the day that the new government had declared him public enemy #1, a threat that had to be dealt with, that Trunks had truly gotten the message.  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't run out of fear for himself. He ran out of fear for them. There was nothing any of them could do to hurt him, even if they hadn't seemed to grasp that. He ran because he didn't want to have to kill them. He wasn't a murderer. HE WASN'T!  
  
  
  
Trunks bowed his head, a small bead forming and dripping from the end of his nose. He weighed his sword carefully in his hands. He couldn't take it anymore. They would never let him live a normal life, and even if they did, he didn't know if he even knew what normal was anymore, if he ever had.  
  
  
  
Taking the sword in both hands, Trunks watched the rain run shimmering down the length of the blade, and tried to consider which way would be best. The humans might not be able to kill him, but he could certainly kill himself.  
  
  
  
As distracted as he was, Trunks never noticed the approaching 'ki'. He never noticed the soft footsteps that came up behind him, as he lay the edge of the sword against his neck. When a quiet voice spoke from behind him, he jumped and whirled around, almost decapitating himself and the speaker in the process.  
  
  
  
"It won't help you know."  
  
  
  
Trunks studied the girl in front of him. She looked to be about four years younger than him. Maybe sixteen. She had long dark hair and sad eyes that looked vaguely familiar.  
  
  
  
"How would you know," Trunks snapped, his nerves shot to hell. How dare she!  
  
  
  
Silently the girl held her wrists out for him to inspect. Each had a thin scar running across it, still red, but fading to white at the edges.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked up at the girl's sad eyes. "Who are you?" he whispered.  
  
  
  
"My name's Pan," she replied.  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Walking through the rain, his sword now sheathed, Trunks addressed Pan. "So, Pan, huh? No last name?"  
  
  
  
Pan smiled humorlessly. "No. My mother never told me my father's name. She just told me she loved him very much and they had planned to marry before they were separated." Pan's eyes hardened a bit, and she went on, "A lovely story, although I'm sure it's just a story. She died when I was ten years old, and since then I've seen enough to puzzle out my true origins."  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at the girl questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Pan glared at Trunks. Did he want her to say it? Fine. "How many fourteen-year-old girls do you know that are in love and getting married Trunks? That's how old she was when she had me. My mom was beautiful, and strong, and intelligent, and she thought up a lovely lie so I wouldn't feel guilty for being a bastard product of rape."  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened a bit, although he knew she was probably right. "Are you certain?"  
  
  
  
Pan snorted bitterly. "She loved him that much and she never once told me his name? Come on, Trunks! Besides," she said glaring at the scars on her wrists for a moment before crossing her arms tightly over her chest, "It doesn't matter HOW strong you are. They get you eventually in the end."  
  
  
  
Trunks paused for a moment, uncertain of what to say. Why was she trusting him with this? The fact that she was a product of rape. That she had obviously been raped herself, thus explaining her suicide attempt. They had only met a little over an hour ago, but it felt like they had known each other for years.  
  
  
  
Trunks could sense it too, Pan knew. Why did she feel so easy with him? Was it because he knew her despair? That couldn't be it. Pan had known countless people who had either attempted or committed suicide. There was just something about him.  
  
  
  
Stopping, Pan turned to face Trunks. "I-I'm sorry about your mother," she said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
Trunks froze for a moment. She knew who he was, and she wasn't running! Was this some kind of a trap, he thought suspicious, for a moment. But no. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew this was no trap. Jerkily he nodded, then said, "I'm sorry about your mother too."  
  
  
  
Pan nodded. She understood. They both turned and continued walking, ignoring the pouring rain that soaked them to the bone.  
  
  
  
***Normal Timeline***  
  
  
  
Pan sat sighing in Bra's window. Ever since her sixteenth birthday a month ago, Trunks had been taking out what seemed to be a new girl almost every night.  
  
  
  
Pan reflected back on the party. She had been dancing with Trunks, and he had spun her around, smiling and laughing. He was such a goofball sometimes! Then there had come a slow song, and their eyes had met. For a confused moment, Pan had thought he was going to kiss her, but he had jerked away, leaving her alone there embarrassed and confused. And in love.  
  
  
  
*I love Trunks. My best guy friend. A man fourteen years older than me,* Pan thought sadly to herself, watching him walk down the driveway towards his car, a giggling brunette clamped onto his arm.  
  
  
  
Pan turned away from the window to see Bra staring at her knowingly. *Darn her, she knows too much,* Pan thought grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the smirking Bra. An all-out pillow war ensued and continued until Vegeta roared at them to knock it off from the bedroom down the hall.  
  
  
  
Still giggling, the two girls hopped into bed and pulled the blankets over their shoulders. As Pan slowly drifted off to sleep, she reflected wryly that pillow fights were really no substitute for Trunks.  
  
  
  
***Let me know how I did! Please R&R…pretty please??!*** 


	2. Getting Ready

[Disclaimer—I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now---wait and you'll see someday I'll own………DBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. But I don't own it now. Nor do I own the 'Little Mermaid.' That would be the dubious pleasure of Walt Disney & Co.  
  
{A/N}—This chapter turned out longer than I had planned, so don't get huffy if the rest aren't quite this long. I warned ya!]  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
***Mirai Timeline***  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan rubbed her aching shoulders with a grunt. She and Trunks had been together for six years now, and a good spar had helped them both release some of their tension. Today was the day. The day they had been planning for so many years.  
  
  
  
It had all started with that night, all those years ago, when Pan had found a strange boy crouched in the rain holding a sword to his neck. She had known who he was. It was impossible not to with all the pictures of him in circulation. It had once been the most beloved face in the world—it was now the most hated, but either way, it was the best known.  
  
  
  
That night, for some reason unknown to even her, she had stopped him. From that point on, they had been inseparable. They had run together and hid together. He had taught her how to fight, and shortly after that, how to fly, praising her for the incredible speed with which she pick it all up.  
  
  
  
Truly, Trunks had been amazed.  
  
  
  
Pan couldn't help but grin thinking back to the look of shock on his face when she had first thrown a ki beam at him. After a long and exhausting spar, they had sat down and he had explained some things to her.  
  
  
  
He had been very nervous—Pan could see it in his eyes at the time, as he explained about how he was half alien. Pan had been a little shocked at first, and she could see the fear in Trunks' eyes that she would leave him. They had only been together for a little over six months at the time.  
  
  
  
Seeing the hesitation and fear in his eyes, Pan had taken it upon herself to convince him otherwise. Pan fought down a blush at the memory. She had been very convincing. *Speaking of convincing,* Pan thought, amused, *here come two little results of my persuasion!*  
  
  
  
Bracing herself, Pan was still almost bowled over as two little purple- haired streaks crashed into her.  
  
  
  
"Sorry mama," they chirped, and high-tailed it out of there. Their dad might be stronger, but they both knew that NOBODY messed with their mom.  
  
  
  
Pan grinned slightly, as she let the little mischief-makers go, their fuzzy brown tails streaming out behind them. Their tails. Now THAT had taken some getting used to!  
  
  
  
Pan thought lovingly of her little twins. They were growing up so fast! She remembered how surprised she had been to see a cute little tail attached right above each cute little bottom when they had been born. Trunks had, of course, told her about his tail, but with all of the worry during her pregnancy, she hadn't even thought about the possibility that her children might have one!  
  
  
  
Luckily for Pan, her pregnancy had progressed perfectly and completely normally. She had been worried, due to the fact that she was unable to seek medical care, when Trunks had ecstatically told her that he sensed two ki's, indicating twins. Trunks had felt guilty about that. After all, HE was that they one they were really after.  
  
  
  
Pan smirked remembering how she had 'convinced' him it wasn't his fault. That boy sure did take a lot of convincing! She was almost beginning to believe he did it on purpose!  
  
  
  
The presence of tails wasn't the only shock the twins had had in store for their poor parents, however. Both had been born with a full head of hair. Gravity defying hair. After only a few startled seconds, Trunks had started laughing like there was no tomorrow. After a few glares from the exhausted Pan, he had explained to her about his father, and his odd flame- like hair-do. This had even made Pan giggle a little, to envision the stern cold man her husband had described with the wild swept up locks her babies were sporting. After only a little discussion, Pan had agreed to let Trunks have his way and name them Vegeta and Goku after his father, and his father's long-time rival. She gathered it was something of a joke from the way he said it, but she also knew it was meant to be a serious tribute.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Pan thought of her demonic-duo and wondered where they had gotten off to. She wondered what her husbands father would think when they showed up on his doorstep with two pint-sized purple haired versions of him. Trunks said they looked exactly like him except for the purple hair and blue-eyes. Pan thought they looked exactly like Trunks however, except for their wacky locks that refused to be tamed.  
  
  
  
Pan shivered a little, thinking of the scene that would take place in a few short hours. Would they be welcome? What would they do if they were turned away? For so many years, they had scrimped and saved and hidden and fought, just for this moment. Pan tried to remember the countless times she had gone, disguised, into town to buy parts for the time machine.  
  
  
  
Trunks had protested, of course, but who else could do it? How many men were there walking around with purple hair? She was the only one who could do it. Her face was not QUITE as well known as Trunks', but it, at least, was far more common.  
  
  
  
The state in the cities was such, that anyone with purple hair, sometimes even those with pink or blue hair, was detained and search, on suspicion of either being Trunks, or being related to him. Bleached blondes were also under suspicion, so even going Super Saiyan couldn't help him.  
  
  
  
Pan grimaced a little at the thought of Super Saiyan. That was the reason they couldn't dye Trunks' hair. It would be so much easier if they could have. Every time he went Super, however, his hair returned to it's normal lavender color, and his eyebrows were never that easy to bleach anyway.  
  
  
  
Pan snorted in disgust. All these years of preparation would have been a lot easier if it hadn't been for that silly purple hair her family all sported.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Pan walked into the kitchen, looking around for what felt like the last time. They had lived longer in this place than any of the others. It was so remote, that the energy tracking devices that the military had developed had never pinpointed their location, despite the high power levels in the area.  
  
  
  
Trunks, and Pan, once she had gotten strong enough, had taken turns making SURE their location was never pinpointed. Chibi Goku and Vegeta had even joined in the fun, after much begging and pleading on their fourth birthday, almost a year ago. Trunks had taken their side, pointing out that as Super Saiyans, nothing much could hurt them anyway. Pan had reluctantly agreed, after a great deal of convincing. They did need the training after all.  
  
  
  
Pan grinned evilly as she remembered the first time the boys had turned Super. For once she had not been alone in her surprise, as Trunks had been every bit as shocked as she when a two-year-old Goku had turned Super Saiyan during a temper tantrum. A giggling Vegeta had crowed with delight and quickly followed suit, much to the delight and dismay of his parents.  
  
  
  
Pan looked up, startled out of her memories as the man of her dreams walked it the door. "Hey Pan, we're just about all set," Trunks said a bit nervously.  
  
  
  
Pan nodded. "Where are the boys?"  
  
  
  
Trunks grinned at that. "Oh, they're out playing with the Army. I saw some of those scouters they've been tracking us with and I told the boys to go play with them, since they were bugging me about the time machine."  
  
  
  
Pan looked upset, "Trunks, how could you?! They could get hurt!"  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? When Chibi Goku got hit by that missile last week, he didn't even have a scratch!"  
  
  
  
"I wasn't talking about the boys Trunks, I was talking about the pilots of those airplanes!"  
  
  
  
"Oh." Trunks looked a little worried too now. He knew what his kids were capable of. Trunks turned his attention back to Pan to find her glaring at him, with look of annoyed surprise on her face, "uh, what did I do now?"  
  
  
  
"My little boy got hit with a missile? My little Goku got hit with a missile and you CONVIENIENTLY forgot to TELL ME?"  
  
  
  
"Well, uhh…I've told him he needs to work on his speed. That thing shouldn't have even come close to him—he was being careless…"  
  
  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
  
  
"Uh, gotta go," Trunks grabbed a banana and sped quickly from the room, leaving his fuming mate without a target.  
  
  
  
Pan smiled evilly as a brilliant thought popped into her mind, and decided what his punishment should be.  
  
  
  
She and Trunks had never married, due to obvious circumstances. However, in the past these circumstances would not exist. Trunks had always said that being mated was better anyway, and while Pan agreed, and wouldn't give up the bond she shared with him for anything, she also craved something—normal. Something human. Her whole existence up to the point she met Trunks had been composed of IN-humanity, and the time after seemed to be all Saiyan. Pan was a human, not a Saiyan. She wanted something to bind them in a human way.  
  
  
  
Pan smirked. If things turned out as they hoped, and Trunks' family allowed them to stay with them, she and Trunks were getting married, no matter what.  
  
  
  
Pan licked her lips a little. She loved being evil. A wedding would be just the appropriate torture for Trunks—she knew he hated wearing suits. And besides, Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta would look SO CUTE as little ring bearers!  
  
  
  
Pan sat back in her chair and ran her hands over the smooth wood of the table-top. Only an hour left until they abandoned this place, and everything they knew, forever.  
  
  
  
Ignoring such thoughts, Pan turned her eyes to the future—or rather, the past. She hoped everything went alright. Soon they would be returning to a time six years after the Cell Games. Pan stifled a giggle as she thought about meeting her husband's Chibi-self.  
  
  
  
All she could do was hope for the best. Hope that her husbands' family accepted her—she knew she had no one to go to in that time. *Or in this one either,* she thought sardonically. All she could do was hope that nothing went wrong…  
  
__________  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku and Vegeta quickly scrambled out of the time machine as their father fled out of the kitchen and across the lawn. They knew they weren't supposed to be there, but the machine looked like such fun! Hastily pushing their way out, Goku didn't even notice when he stepped on a switch. Running quickly thorough the brush, the two demi-saiyans flew into the air and headed towards several black spots in the distance. Finally doing as they were told, Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta headed off to play with the flock of bombers cruising in the distance. This was going to be fun!  
  
______________  
  
  
  
***Normal Timeline***  
  
  
  
Trunks was having a bad day. He just couldn't concentrate. Yesterday had been Panny's graduation from college. He had thought that he had managed to put his feelings for her aside. He just was proud of the girl who seemed almost a second sister to him. Then she had hugged him.  
  
  
  
Trunks groaned and let his forehead drop to a pile of paperwork in front of him. *She's 14 years younger than you,* his mind shouted.  
  
  
  
*I know, I KNOW. But I just can't stop thinking about her…*  
  
  
  
*YOU, are a pervert,* the voice in his mind replied.  
  
  
  
*AM NOT!*  
  
  
  
The voice was silent.  
  
  
  
Trunks groaned. "Yes I am." Picking his head up off the desk, Trunks snatched in annoyance at a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. "I have to get out of here," he mumbled, crumpling up the paper and then smoothing it out again as he realized it might be important. "Maybe dad will spar with me. I need to get this out of my system."  
  
  
  
*Hey Dad!* Trunks contacted his father mentally.  
  
  
  
*What do you want, brat?*  
  
  
  
Trunks smirked. His father was in a good mood. He didn't threaten to blast him for interrupting whatever he was doing.  
  
  
  
*I'm taking off from here early, you wanna spar?*  
  
  
  
A mental 'humph' echoed in Trunks mind. He'd take that as a yes.  
  
  
  
*Ok, see you in a bit.*  
  
  
  
*Fine,* Vegeta replied mentally, *but get ready for a beating.*  
  
  
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes and cut the connection. He knew his dad didn't mean it.  
  
  
  
Groaning, Trunks realized that he should probably drive home instead of fly. The city was celebrating International Hercule Day, and was swamped with tourists, all wanting to see the home of Hercule himself.  
  
  
  
Any tourist happening to look up at the gaudy decorations, or one of the many blimps replaying the Cell Game videos would be a bit startled to see the purple-haired president of Capsule Corporation flying through the air.  
  
  
  
Trunks snarled, changing into a comfortable gi, and leaving his suit wadded up on the floor. He couldn't even chance it—they'd probably think it was a reinactment or something, which would draw attention to the disturbing likenesses between the city's most eligible bachelor, and the purple haired youth from the video. Trunks grimaced. He hated that title. 'Most eligible bachelor.' What did that mean anyway? Lonely rich guy?  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed, unreasonably annoyed. He grabbed up his capsule car, and headed for the door, thinking with annoyance how much trouble his future self had caused him.  
  
  
  
***Before you ask, I want to forestall any confusion. YES. Pan IS part Saiyan. She just doesn't KNOW it yet! (Which would explain her rapid gains in strength of course! Now please of the love of Petey the Parrot give me a review! I know I covered a lot of ground in this paragraph, and there wasn't much dialogue, but it was necessary!*** 


	3. Confronting Vegeta

[Disclaimer—I am not a crook. Therefore I do hereby claim that I do not own DB/Z/GT. I also do not own Richard Nixon or any of his speech writers. Akira Toriyama would have the pleasure of owning DB/Z/GT, whereas I believe Satan (not Hercule) would have the DUBIOUS pleasure of owning Nixon.  
  
{A/N}-In situations where confusion might occur, I will be using M. Trunks and M. Pan, but for the most part, you should be able to tell from the story which is which. Tell me if it is confusing and I will try to find a better way. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!]  
  
  
  
***Mirai Timeline***  
  
  
  
Trunks glanced around nervously at his family strapped in around him. They were actually going to do it. Today. Right now. Trunks wondered what his father would say when he saw him again.  
  
  
  
Seeing Pan nod, and hearing the excited giggles of Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta from the backseat of the newly remodeled time machine, he reached out and pushed the button, not even bothering to check the controls—he'd checked them a million times before.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku sat in the back poking his brother, excited and entirely oblivious to the fact that while clambering out of the time machine earlier, he had reset those controls. And reset their destinies.  
  
  
  
As Chibi Goku poked Chibi Vegeta once again, the time machine disappeared in a flash of white light., headed for the past—or was it? Thanks to Chibi Goku, its destination was unknown.  
  
  
  
***Normal Timeline***  
  
  
  
Trunks sat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in obvious frustration. The street was blocked with tourists, and the officer directing traffic looked a bit helpless as he was swamped with hundreds of bodies crossing against his signal.  
  
  
  
Ready to scream in frustration, Trunks lightly banged his head against the wheel.  
  
  
  
This was not a good day.  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Pan sighed as she stretched her arms above her head. She couldn't BELIEVE she had slept in until almost one!  
  
  
  
Thinking back to the party the night before, she smirked. Never mind. She could believe it.  
  
  
  
Shading her eyes from the sun, Pan decided to go visit Bra. She was probably in a lot worse condition than Pan at the moment.  
  
  
  
Running back in to get her camera, Pan decided that she'd have to stop for film. Evilly, Pan mused to herself that Bra was NOT going to be happy with her.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
The time machine hit the ground with a thump. For a moment, Mirai Trunks thought that something had gone wrong. The scenery had not changed.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head Trunks laughed at himself. Of course it hadn't changed much. He'd only set the ship to shift their temporal location—he hadn't changed the physical coordinates.  
  
  
  
"Daddy, are we there yet?" a small voice pipped in Trunks' ear.  
  
  
  
Trunks turned around to see a pair of eager blue eyes staring into his own.  
  
  
  
Trunks suppressed a chuckle. "Yes Veggie, we're here," holding up his hand, he cut off the happy cheers, "but YOU TWO," he glared menacingly at the two pairs of blue eyes staring at him, "are not going anywhere until I talk to your grandpa Vegeta. ALONE," he said sternly, to forestall their pleas.  
  
  
  
Their gazes were so sad and disheartened, Trunks felt bad. "Ok, listen up you two. I've got a very important job for you. You," he said pointing at Veggie, "scout the perimeter, and you, Go-chan," he gestured to Chibi Goku, "guard the time machine and your mother from danger until I return. Got it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir!" they chimed.  
  
  
  
Trunks ignored the dirty look Pan gave him about the 'guarding' part. She'd understand.  
  
  
  
Raising in the air a few feet, Mirai Trunks smiled and waved at his family as he took off for Capsule Corporation, and the inevitable confrontation with his father.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta worked out, alone and annoyed in the Gravity Chamber.  
  
  
  
*The boy said he was coming to spar twenty minutes ago. What the hell is taking him so long,* Vegeta thought in annoyance.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about ready to go searching for his lost sheep, he felt Trunks' ki approaching.  
  
  
  
Vegeta went to the front door to meet him, and then to haul his ass into the Gravity Room. He was annoyed now. Nobody kept him waiting.  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
M. Trunks landed lightly in front of the Capsule Corporation building. It was good to see it again after all these years.  
  
  
  
Trunks had dressed for the occasion. Straightening his gi nervously, he started towards the door. He knew his father would want to pound on him for awhile—Vegeta never was big on talking. Besides—that's about what their relationship had consisted of—trying to kill each other.  
  
  
  
Trunks had felt a moment of hesitation at judging his father so harshly. After all, the last two days he had been here, Vegeta had been mellow to the point of friendliness almost. In the end though, he had decided to be safe rather than sorry.  
  
  
  
Walking up to the door, Trunks was surprised to see his father standing there. He opened his mouth to attempt an explanation, when Vegeta broke in harshly, "Boy, get in here right now. Nobody keeps me waiting—I'm going to kick your butt up one side of the gravity chamber and down the other."  
  
  
  
M. Trunks suppressed a grimace. Well, looks like he'd been right about his father!  
  
  
  
Obediently following Vegeta into the house, Trunks didn't even question his father as to how he had known he was coming. Vegeta was quick. He'd obviously felt M. Trunks' ki approaching and already had enough time to get over the surprise.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Trunks crouched into fighting position as his father turned up the gravity to a surprisingly low 300 g's. Trunks would let his father have his fun, and then he would tell him about his family. Vegeta was always more willing to listen after he'd beaten someone into the ground.  
  
  
  
Bracing himself, M. Trunks reminded himself not to go to Super Saiyan 2. He couldn't let Vegeta know he'd attained it. Staring his father down across the room, Trunks told himself he was doing this for his family. Crouching, M. Trunks attacked but kept his power suppressed, preparing himself to be beaten into a bloody pulp. Feeling the first blow connect, M. Trunks sent a quick prayer to Kami that his mother had a senzu bean. Vegeta looked pissed.  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
After several minutes of sparring with Trunks, Vegeta was getting frustrated. What was the boy playing at?  
  
  
  
Everytime Vegeta threw a blow at the boy, he somehow managed to let it connect, without seeming like he was doing so on purpose. But Vegeta knew better. For some reason Trunks was letting him beat him up.  
  
  
  
Growling in annoyance, Vegeta powered up and threw a large ki blast at his son, intending on making him defend himself instead of just taking his father's blows.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked on in shock as a mixture of anger, and sadness ran through his son's eyes. Raising his arms, Trunks weakly blocked, letting the blast hurl him across the room and into the wall, where he slumped to the floor and into the waiting darkness.  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta knew something was wrong when they felt their father's ki decrease rapidly.  
  
  
  
Looking cautiously towards the time machine where their mother was taking a nap, they quietly snuck off, abandoning their sentry duty.  
  
  
  
As soon as they were far enough away, the silently took to the air, rising above the clouds for cover. Keeping their ki as low as possible, the Chibi's headed towards their father's weakened ki.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta glanced cautiously at his brother, "Go-chan?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku looked up startled, "Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Do you think daddy got captured by some of those bad Army men like back home?" Veggie sniffed.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku's lower lip trembled a little, "I don't know Veggie. But we'll get him. Daddy'll be ok."  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta's eyes hardened into a glare, "Yeah. Nobody messes with us OR our daddy, right Go-chan?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku nodded fiercely to his brother. "Right Veggie. Nobody hurts our daddy!"  
  
  
  
The two chibi's continued on unknowing, towards their fallen father, a grandfather they had never met, and a whole heap more trouble, as they flew ever closer, to Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
***Ooh, what's going to happen next! Haha! I know! R&R please!*** 


	4. Hi Daddy!

Disclaimer—AHH! New DBZ episodes for sale in TWO DAYS! I wish I had some money—both of those problems would be solved if I owned DB/Z/GT, which I so obviously don't!  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared across the room at where his son lay. *Why the hell did the boy do that?* he thought in shock.  
  
  
  
Stomping across the GR, Vegeta punched the intercom that was connected with Bulma's lab. "Woman—are you there?"  
  
  
  
"Vegeta," came Bulma's tinny voice through the speaker, "how many times do I have to tell you I have a name? I mean seriously, we've been--"  
  
  
  
Vegeta broke in, "Fine, Bulma. Just listen to me for a second, alright?!"  
  
  
  
Bulma put down the project she was working on and gave Vegeta her full attention. He never called her by name unless it was important—it was almost a game to them now. "What is it Vegeta—what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"It's the brat—we were sparring—do you have any Senzu Beans?"  
  
  
  
"WHAT?! Vegeta! What did you to my baby?!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't do anything woman—he should have blocked that blast easily! I don't know what's gotten into him. Something's wrong…"  
  
  
  
"Fine Vegeta, I'll be right there, ok? Just stay with him."  
  
  
  
"Just hurry up woman, I don't have all day." Cutting the intercom, Vegeta stormed across the room, turning Trunks onto his back. He cursed when he noticed a deep cut across his son's forhead. *What the hell was Trunks thinking?*  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
"Hey Goku, do you feel that?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku looked up at his brother's question. "Feel what Veggie?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta squealed with delight and pointed down to a large yellow domed house with the letters CC on it. A figure had just finished pulling up the long driveway.  
  
  
  
The person got out, encapsulated the car, and then began walking across the grass—it was….Chibi Goku gasped, "Daddy!"  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta nodded, "Yup! Let's go see what happened, Go-chan!"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku smiled, "OK!"  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Trunks rubbed his aching forehead. Maybe banging it on the steering wheel so many times hadn't been a good idea.  
  
  
  
Happy to be home, Trunks strode off across the grass towards the GR. His father was NOT going to be pleased to have been kept waiting.  
  
  
  
Trunks was about to break into a jog, when he was head on by a brick wall. Or at least that's what it felt like. Looking up he found himself staring into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Ugh," he muttered intelligently.  
  
  
  
"Daddy, are you ok?" Chibi Goku inquired worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Wh-what?" Shaking his head, Trunks climbed to his feet to see two miniature versions of—well—HIMSELF standing in front of him. Well, at least it's what he would have looked like if he'd had his father's horrible hair! Trunks shook off his shock, "Umm, I'm sorry little boy, what did you call me?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta gave him an odd look, and Chibi Goku looked confused. "Daddy?"  
  
  
  
Although Trunks just chuckled nervously, *OHMYGODOMYGODOHMYGOD…* was running through his head. His mind was racing. *I was always careful, wasn't I? I mean I know I've gotten around a bit, but, oh shit, this can't be real—I mean, they look just like me—they have my father's hair for Kami's sake! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT…*  
  
  
  
Trunks cleared his throat, "So, uh, who told you I was your daddy?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta cocked his head. Why was his father acting so strange? Was this an effect of what they'd sensed earlier when his ki had plummeted? Veggie decided to answer. Better safe than sorry! "Well, I guess mommy told us that you're our daddy!"  
  
  
  
Trunks was almost hyperventilating, "And, uh, just who's your mommy," he asked nervously, praying he remembered her name.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku giggled, "You're being silly daddy! You know mommy's name is Pan!"  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes bugged out. He—and Pan—KIDS?!?!?!?! It was just too much for his poor overloaded mind to take. He toppled to the ground like a board, hitting with a loud, satisfying THUMP. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he was out like a light, and not going to wake up for a LOOONG time to come!  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta stared at his fallen father in horror, "You—you KILLED him Go- chan!"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku's eyes welled up with tears, "I did not Veggie, take that back! I can still feel his ki!"  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok fine, but you did something to him."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with daddy Veggie?"  
  
  
  
"I-I don't know Go-chan. Maybe we should take cover and secure the perimeter before we try to find out."  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku's eyes lit up, "Like at home?"  
  
  
  
Veggie nodded, "Yeah. Let's hide daddy, then we can check this place out."  
  
  
  
Dragging Trunks' unconscious body into a nearby bush, they split up to check out Capsule Corporation, and, hopefully, find out why their daddy was acting so weird!  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan woke up with a start. She quickly looked at her watch, which only confirmed her suspicion. She hadn't been woken up by playful shrieks and thumps for the last half an hour.  
  
  
  
Listening closely outside, M. Pan realized that she couldn't hear anything at all.  
  
  
  
Quickly climbing out of the time machine, Mirai Pan mentally berated herself, *How could I be so stupid? I just closed my eyes for a second!* Annoyed beyond reason, she felt like screaming. Instead, she extended her ki, and felt around for her children. She got nothing.  
  
  
  
Pan was starting to get worried. Why would they suppress their ki? It came to her in a flash. Hide and seek! The boy's loved the game—especially the element where they would try to disguise their ki signatures as something else. Pan chuckled a little as she remembered little Goku tricking his father into thinking he was a dinosaur.  
  
  
  
M. Pan extended her ki sense a bit more, and was startled to find two strong ki signatures nearby. They didn't seem like the kids' ki, nor did they mimic the ki of an animal, but they were too strong to be the ki signatures of a normal human.  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan started off in the general direction of the ki signatures, a little smirk tugging at her lips. Those boys were going to be in sooooooo much trouble!  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
"Videl, would you pass the salt," Gohan asked, his nose stuck in a book.  
  
  
  
Videl smiled across the table at her husband of nearly twenty years. Some things never changed. With an evil grin, she passed Gohan a container, which he dumped over his food without looking.  
  
  
  
Gohan yelped as milk splashed out of the glass and all over his shirt. "Videeeel! What was THAT for?"  
  
  
  
Videl snorted and turned away from the table. "That's for ignoring me."  
  
  
  
Gohan just groaned and went to go change his shirt. Even after twenty years, he still didn't get her sometimes. "Women," he muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
"I heard that Son Gohan!" came Videl's voice from below.  
  
  
  
*Women,* Gohan muttered, this time, mentally.  
  
  
  
A voice snickered in his ear. *I heard that one too.*  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
***Well that's it for today! What mischief and mayhem is in store for the next 'episode'? Stay tuned and FIND OUT! (Muahaha, I always wanted to say that!) R&R please!*** 


	5. Utter Mayhem

[Disclaimer—Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow—uhh…::scratches head Goku style:: OH YEAH! I don't own DBZ!  
  
  
  
A/N—Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! I never expected such a great response for this story—I'm going to write this chapter today, even though I hadn't planned on it, just because I'm soooooo happy you all reviewed! YAY! Oh, btw, Goku is alive in this fic—I just can't ever find it in my heart to kill of Goku!]  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, annoyed. The woman was out of Senzu beans, which meant the brat was still out cold. Perhaps he would go visit Kakkarott and see if he had any. Stalking across the GR, still trying to figure out what the HELL had gotten into Trunks, Vegeta noticed a flicker out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
*What the hell?* Vegeta thought in annoyance. *Is someone spying on ME?!* Grim eyed, Vegeta snorted in amusement. If so, he'd regret it. He'd show his stalker what it was like to really be stalked.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta was worried. He'd been following the angry man with the black hair, but now he was gone. Every once in a while, he would get a fleeting impression of blue and black. He knew he was being followed.  
  
  
  
*This guy's scary,* Veggie thought to himself. *No one's ever been able to follow us before. Maybe he's stronger than us too—how else would he be able to hurt daddy?*  
  
  
  
Suppressing his ki even more, Chibi Vegeta dashed quickly into a bush, and tried to match his energy signature to that of a nearby squirrel. He hoped it worked.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Vegeta stalked his prey with the ease and grace of a jungle cat. But he was confused. Who was this person he was stalking? They were GOOD. TOO good! Almost as good as Vegeta himself. In fact, he had yet to catch more than a glimpse of his prey, and had to rely mostly on scent and ki signature.  
  
  
  
Rounding the corner of the building, the ki signature Vegeta was following suddenly disappeared. Or rather, it morphed into something else.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was astonished. Whoever this person was, they could disguise their ki signatures! Vegeta smirked a little as he locked onto a signature in a nearby bush. But not well enough.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta shivered, and hoped that the mean man would pass, but as he saw him making his way unerringly towards his hiding place, Veggie knew the game was up. Looking around desperately, Chibi Vegeta saw his salvation landing on the lawn of Capsule Corporation.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Pan was just coming in for a landing, camera in hand, chuckling about all of the pictures she was going to take of the hung over Bra, when a whirlwind hit her full-force, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
  
  
Glancing up, Pan saw Vegeta stalking across the lawn towards her. She started when she felt small hands clutching her shirt, and a face being buried in her back. Looking down, Pan saw—a boy. A boy that looked an awful lot like Trunks.  
  
  
  
Pan looked down at the terrified boy as he stared at Vegeta stomping across the lawn at them. "What's wrong kiddo," she asked, trying to calm the boy down.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta looked tearfully up at the woman he thought was his mother, "That mean man's going to hurt me! Please help me!"  
  
  
  
Pan was shocked. Vegeta wanted to hurt this poor little boy? Putting her hands on her hips, she was about to yell at him to leave the poor kid alone, when she felt herself being roughly shoved out of the way. Pan landed on her rump with an undignified thump, and glared angrily up at Vegeta.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Vegeta was angry. He'd finally caught up with his stalker, and now Kakkarott's idiot grandbrat was shielding the fiend from his wrath.  
  
  
  
Shoving Pan out of the way, Vegeta was shocked to see a small boy glaring up angrily at him. The boy looked like…him!  
  
  
  
As Vegeta continued to stare at his purple-haired mini-me in shock, he got another shock. The boy's eyes narrowed and started to flash from blue to green, as his already gravity-defying hair took on a golden hue.  
  
  
  
A flash of power rushed past Vegeta as the boy became a Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
For the first time in his life, Vegeta found himself literally speechless. The boy looked EXACTLY like he did in Super Saiyan form, save for two small strands of hair that persisted in floating into his eyes. Vegeta's eyes widened. The hair. The eyes. Did his son have a child he didn't know about?!  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta was angry now. That guy had been mean to his mommy. Taking defensive stance in front of poor, clueless Pan, Veggie scowled at the shocked Vegeta and yelled, "Leave my mommy alone!"  
  
  
  
Pan stared at the pint sized Super Saiyan standing before her. "Mommy?" she whispered, as the boy attacked Vegeta. A wind blew across her from the whirl of kicks and punches the child was throwing. Before she completely passed out, Pan wondered idly if she was still drunk. *Yeah, that's it. This is all just a dream…..*  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku jumped in shock when he felt his brother power up. He had followed a lady with blue hair to some strange place—and they had his daddy there!  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku was momentarily undecided, but as he saw the woman approaching his daddy with a long needle filled with a pale blue liquid, he quickly made his decision. Chibi Goku hated needles.  
  
  
  
Jumping into the air, Chibi Goku kicked the syringe out of the woman's hand, quickly picked up the unconscious Mirai Trunks, and flew out the window to join his brother in battle.  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Bulma stared at her hand in shock. She couldn't believe it. A little purple haired Vegeta look alike had just kicked the syringe out of her hand, and kidnapped her son!  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, Bulma started for the front yard, where even SHE could feel the massive energy being given off. Today was turning out to be a strange day.  
  
____________  
  
  
  
Gohan landed carefully in the Capsule Corporation yard, cradling his daughter in his arms. Pan had shown up, shortly after she had left, to the surprise of her parents. When Videl had answered the door, looking at their daughter strangely and asking why she had knocked, Pan's eyes had gone wide, and she had fainted.  
  
  
  
Carefully cradling, unbeknownst to him, Mirai Pan in his arms, Gohan went looking for Bulma, hoping she would have an answer. Turning the corner, he came upon a scene of utter mayhem.  
  
  
  
Gohan's mouth hung open, and he almost dropped Mirai Pan in his shock. Facing off against Vegeta, stood two little Vegeta look-alikes—and they were both Super Saiyans! From the startled look on Vegeta's face as he defended against them, also in Super Saiyan form, Gohan guessed that this wasn't just some dark little family secret that no one knew about—Vegeta was just as surprised as he was.  
  
  
  
A small movement out of the corner of his eye caused Gohan to turn. This time he did drop M. Pan, who landed with a small THUMP at his feet. Lying on the grass, in a blue gi was a singed and battered Trunks, out cold. That in itself wouldn't have been so surprising. What shocked Gohan into dropping Pan was the fact that there was another Trunks, emerging from a nearby bush, rubbing his head and looking VERY sick to his stomach.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Trunks rubbed his head as he emerged from the bush. What had happened? Spotting the two little Super Saiyans sparring with his father, Trunks gave a groan and slapped a hand to his head, *Oh yeah, that,* he thought weakly, passing out again, draped over his Mirai self.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Vegeta heard a yell in his head, and turned around to see a shocked Bulma standing in the doorway. *What the HELL is going on Vegeta?!*  
  
  
  
Vegeta decided it was time to end this. Grabbing a struggling boy under each arm, Vegeta held them immobile, their tiny feet kicking out behind them for all they were worth.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Bulma looked over her lawn. It looked like World War 3—there were bodies everywhere! Perfectly angled to see everything, Bulma took in the scene.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the lawn, holding onto two kicking, screaming little Super Saiyan clones of himself. Behind Vegeta, lay Pan, passed out on the ground. Off to the side, near the bushes, lay her son and, well, her son. There were two of them, one draped over the other—both unconscious. Beyond that, Bulma saw Gohan, eyes wide and mouth hanging open to catch a fly. At his feet lay—Pan. *Well, I guess if there are two Trunks there might as well be two Pans,* Bulma thought dazedly.  
  
  
  
Crossing her arms, Bulma glared at her mate. Somehow she KNEW that this was all his fault. "Care to tell me what the HELL is going on Vegeta," Bulma asked, glaring at her Super Saiyan mate, not the least bit intimidated.  
  
  
  
For once, Vegeta was left without a good comeback. He merely shook his head a bit shocky himself. "You got me, woman."  
  
  
  
***Ha ha, I know you liked it! I was laughing and I wrote the silly thing! R&R please!***


	6. Explanations

[Disclaimer—I want the new DBZ videos out today! Now if I owned the rights to them would I be whining about this? I think not!  
  
A/N—Ok, I just couldn't resist this chapter. Vegeta is a little OOC here, but allowing for his change in personality over time, I don't think it's too bad. I also got a bit carried away with this chapter—it's longer, I hope you're all happy!]  
  
_________________  
  
Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta sat sullenly on a couch in the Brief's living room. They weren't talking. Guarded by an annoyed, and confused, (which made him even more annoyed) Vegeta, they didn't dare try anything. He'd already proved to be much stronger than them.  
  
  
  
*Hey Veggie,* Chibi Goku mentally contacted his twin.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta's head jerked a little and the adult Vegeta looked at him suspiciously, *Huh?* He asked, answering his brother.  
  
  
  
*Whatd'ya think they're gonna do with us, Veggie?* The mental voice held a little tearful tremor.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta thought for a second, *Well, they're probably gonna cut us up into little tiny pieces and eat us or something.*  
  
  
  
"NO! I don't want to be eaten!" Chibi Goku shouted fearfully.  
  
  
  
Bulma, who was helping Gohan carry in the assorted Trunks and Pans, glared at her mate. "Are you threatening those poor children Vegeta?!"  
  
  
  
Both Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta's heads jerked up to look at her, "What?" they said, one voice a mixture of terror and confusion, the other equally confused, but annoyed.  
  
  
  
Bulma blinked at the response she got, as she finished depositing the last unconscious victim, Mirai Pan, on the couch next to her counterpart. Ignoring the glaring elder Vegeta, she looked at the small boy who had answered her question. "Is your name Vegeta too," she asked. Bulma had an inkling as to what might be going on here. She wasn't going to say anything until that inkling had been tested however. It wasn't proper scientific method.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku glared at his brother, "Good going Veggie! Now they know your name! Pretty soon they'll be chopping us up for dinner, and it's all your fault!"  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta slapped a hand over his mouth and looked fearfully at Bulma. "Are you really going to eat us?" he whispered, staring at her with wide, blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Bulma found it hard to contain her laughter at the question, but noticing the fear in both of the Chibi's, she replied seriously, "No. I promise no one is going to eat you." Shooting a mischievous look at her mate, she added, "Not even Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted, *If I wanted to eat them, I would. You couldn't stop me,* he sent to Bulma, *However, I think I'll pass. Fried Super Saiyan never WAS at the top of my menu.*  
  
  
  
Bulma's mouth hung open, and Gohan, who was sitting on the couch between the two unconscious Trunks' and the two unconscious Pans looked at her in concern. "What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
  
  
Bulma shook her head in shock and she replied, "I think Vegeta just made a joke—wait," she pinched herself hard on the upper arm, "No, I'm awake. Wow," she trailed off, still looking a bit dazed.  
  
  
  
Looking up at a movement, Bulma saw one of the little Vegeta look-alikes madly waving his hand in the air. "Uh, yes?" she answered, calling on him.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku stood up, with a wary glance at Vegeta who was pretending to ignore the duo, and addressed Bulma. "Umm, why do you keep calling that big guy over there my brother's name? And," he couldn't resist, his curiosity was eating him up, "why do my mommy and daddy have twins? And how come they never told me and my brother they were twins, too?"  
  
  
  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow, "Twins too, huh? I guess that means this isn't some alien mitosis scheme then. I mean, first Trunks, then Pan, then I get two little purple haired mini-Vegeta's. I figured I was next on the list to be duplicated!"  
  
  
  
The twins watched in awe as her prediction came true. Down the stair stumbled a VERY hung over Bra. She gave the scene one look and turned around to go back upstairs, muttering something about still seeing double.  
  
  
  
Bulma flashed the boys a bright smile, "Ok. Ignore that. Now to answer your question, the reason I keep calling HIM," she pointed to her obviously annoyed husband, "Vegeta, is because that's his name." She held up a hand to forestall any questions. "Now, if you're saying that two of those four," she pointed to the unconscious quartet on the couch, "are your parents, then that means that we would be your grandparents." She finished, flashing them a smile.  
  
  
  
The Chibi's sat shocked for a moment, their eyes wide. After a second of silence, Chibi Vegeta's mouth opened, and he said, "You mean YOU'RE our Grandpa Vegeta?! Wow, no wonder you're so strong! Daddy always said you and your friend were the strongest and best fighters in the WHOOOOLE universe," he finished enthusiastically, looking starry-eyed up at his namesake.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the duo, not too shocked at the revelation, but surprised at their enthusiastic about-face, "And just who is this 'friend,'" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku stood up proudly, "His name's Goku. Daddy said he named me after him because he was really strong and saved the world lots of times and stuff."  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up in shock as Goku appeared in the middle of the living room, with Chi-Chi and Videl, each clutching one arm. Goku smiled, "Hey guys, did I hear someone call my name?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned and smacked a hand to his head, sitting heavily on the couch next to his pint sized doubles. "Great. Just what we needed. As if we weren't already in enough hot water. Just add one Kakkarott and stir—guaranteed to add spice to any meal."  
  
  
  
Goku's mouth hung open. "Did-did Vegeta just make a JOKE?"  
  
  
  
"He seems to be doing a lot of that today," Bulma murmured in amusement from across the room.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Goku continued, "Well, Videl stopped by the house to tell us something was wrong with Pan. She said Gohan was bringing her here, so I decided to stop by with some Senzu beans and see if I might be able to help."  
  
  
  
Goku turned to Videl and Chi-Chi, only to see them staring at the couch in amazement. He reached back and scratched his neck, "Hey guys what's wrong," he asked, turning his attention to what held them captivated. Goku smiled, "Hey it's Mirai Trunks! I wonder what he's doing back here. Wow! Two Pans? I guess one of them must be Mirai Pan."  
  
  
  
Turning around to face Vegeta, Goku saw the two purple haired wonders sitting edgily on the couch. "Oh, I get it now! You guys are Trunks' kids from the future—or would it be the past," he asked scratching his head, "oh well, anyway, I bet Pan's your mommy, am I right?" The two boys nodded and Goku grinned, looking around to see everyone staring at him in astonishment. "What did I do?"  
  
  
  
Bulma just shook her head. "Forget it Goku. Just when I think I've got you pegged, you step out of dunder-dom and confuse me again."  
  
  
  
Goku scratched his head, "Oookaaay."  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku was once again waving his had wildly in the air. Bulma sighed and pointed to him. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
Chibi-Goku stuck a finger in his mouth and asked, "Is that guy's name Goku or Kakabot? And is he the really strong guy who I'm named after?"  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed. "That's Kakkarott, and although your grandfather calls him that, most of us call him Goku. And yes, he's the one you were named after. He IS your great-grandfather after all."  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide at this announcement. "I have great- grandchildren," she squealed, running over to the two Chibi's and starting to fuss over them.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku got a surprised look on his face and pointed to Vegeta, "But I thought he was our grandfather."  
  
  
  
Gohan, sitting on the couch, shook off his shock and answered, "Vegeta is your father's father. I'm your mother's father, and Goku is my father. So that means I'm your grandfather, and Goku's your great-grandfather." He got a sickly look on his face. "And that means, I'm related to…Vegeta…" he whispered looking oddly discomfited.  
  
  
  
Goku smiled widely at the now paling Vegeta, "Hey, that's great! This means we're related Vegeta! Isn't that wonderful?!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta abandoned all pretenses to dignity and put his head into his hands, "I underestimated him. I knew he was of my blood—I knew he had the potential to be evil—and now, after all these years, he's come back to punish me for being a jackass," he moaned.  
  
  
  
Goku cocked his head, "Uh, who?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot him a glare, "My evil son from the future of course! Not only did he seek out and marry someone of YOUR blood, he named his offspring after the two of us!"  
  
  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta curiously, "I thought it was nice. It's almost like we're brothers now!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta nodded sadly, "I know."  
  
  
  
Gohan looked curiously at the Chibi's who were staring at him wide-eyed, "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku looked at him fearfully, ignoring Chi-Chi pinching his cheek. "You don't look evil."  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, "WHAT?! Why would I be evil?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku gulped, "Well, this one time, I asked my mommy who her daddy was since daddy was talking about his daddy, and she got really mad and said not to talk about him, 'cause her daddy was a really evil guy."  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, and he choked, "What?!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted scornfully, "As if the baka son of the world's biggest baka could be evil."  
  
  
  
Goku reached into a bag at his hip and pulled out a Senzu bean. "Why don't we wake up Mirai Trunks first, and get some answers before we wake up the others. We don't need anymore confusion here!"  
  
  
  
Walking over, Goku popped the bean into the correct Trunks' mouth, using some special Goku-sense to tell which was which, and massaged his throat until he swallowed it.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked blearily up at the face above him and moaned. "Oh, no. I knew I shouldn't have let me hit him that hard—am I dead again Goku?"  
  
  
  
Goku grinned goofily. "Nope. I'm just alive again. It's a long story, but I pretty much came back to life, then died again, then came back again," he finished, smiling cheerily.  
  
  
  
Trunks decided to just take Goku at his word and leave it at that. He doubted he'd get a clearer explanation from Goku anyway, and his head REALLY hurt! Sitting up, Trunks looked around the room and was shocked at what he saw. Across the room from him, sat his father, glaring at him with a look of betrayal on his face. Next to him, sat Chi-Chi, hugging Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta who were staring warily at something near him. Trunks looked around to see what they were staring at, and focused on a familiar looking man with a shocked expression on his face, who was sitting right beside him. Next to the man, sat a beautiful older woman with blue eyes and long, braided hair. Beyond her were—TWO PAN'S??!  
  
  
  
Trunks gulped and backed up a little bit, running into something behind him. He turned around to see—HIMSELF? Looking up in almost frantic confusion, Trunks saw Goku grinning at him, and his mother staring at him in shock from across the room. Trunks felt a flood of happiness at seeing his mother standing there alive and well, which blended in nicely with the confusion. In a faint, pleading voice, Trunks managed to choke, "Um, what's going on here?"  
  
  
  
From across the room, the morose Vegeta snorted, "That's what we wanted to know."  
  
  
  
***Haha, this was a REALLY long chapter—you guys better REVIEW!***


	7. Waking Up

[Disclaimer—Yo no tengo DB/Z/GT!!!!!  
  
A/N-Ok, I know this chapter isn't very good—I just couldn't seem to get it together—I think I dug a hole too deep with all of the explanation that are now required—needless to say the title of the next chapter will be EXPLANATIONS! Flame me if you want—this is horrible.]  
  
  
  
[I intended to post this several days ago, but my computer blew up, and I couldn't upload at the library—ugh, the horror!]  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks looked around, not knowing where to begin—they were expecting explanations—from HIM?! He was just as confused as the rest of them!  
  
  
  
M. Trunks noticed his mother giving him a faint smile of encouragement from the doorway where she reclined. M. Trunks smiled back—then it struck him—his mother was—well, OLD! Or at least several years older than she should be if they had come to the correct time. With dawning understanding, M. Trunks turned to his father and asked, "How many years has it been since the Cell Games?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta gave his Mirai son a sour glare. He still hadn't forgiven him for naming his brats after him and Kakkarott, but he answered anyway, "It's been thirty-five years. Why the hell do you want to know that?"  
  
  
  
M. Trunks' mouth fell open in astonishment. Thirty-five years?! Clearing his throat, M. Trunks squeaked, "Shit."  
  
  
  
From across the room, Chi-Chi scowled at him and slapped a hand over Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta's ears, pulling them to her chest. "Trunks! You should know better than to curse in front of the children!"  
  
  
  
M. Trunks blushed a little, then shook his head. Chi-Chi sounded exactly like his Pan when she said that.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks took a breath, then looked at the expectant faces around him. "Well, I think I can explain a few things at least. You see, we—my wife, Pan," here he paused. "Umm, I'm sorry, I know I said I could explain, but—why are there two Pan's? And—who is this guy," he asked, jerking his head at the startled Gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled a bit. "Well, I guess I can't blame you for not recognizing me, Trunks. After all, the last time I saw you, I was only 11 years old."  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes grew wide. "G-Gohan?!"  
  
  
  
Gohan's grin grew a bit wider. "In the flesh. Now, if I can ask YOU a question, Trunks, just how long has it been for you since the Cell Games?"  
  
  
  
Trunks shook his head to clear it, "It's been, let's see, almost seven years."  
  
  
  
Gohan now had an extremely confused look on his face. "It's only been seven years?! I don't understand, Trunks. How is it possible that Pan looks as old as she does—she shouldn't be NEARLY this old—and how did you meet her, anyway?"  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan confused. "What do you mean Gohan? And how do you know Pan? And why is there another Pan here anyway?" Trunks still had the monster of all headaches. The senzu bean may have healed his physical damage, but his emotional damage, just from waking up, was still present.  
  
  
  
It was Gohan's turn to look confused. He was also getting just the tiniest bit annoyed, now that some of the shock was wearing off, "What do you mean, 'how do I know' her? She's my daughter for goodness' sake!"  
  
  
  
Trunks' jaw hit the floor. Literally. He fell off the couch and hit the ground with a thump. Standing, Mirai Trunks rubbed his jaw, looking at Gohan and the woman beside him. "So, that would make you—Videl?" he ventured.  
  
  
  
Gohan had watched the scene with astonishment. "You-you mean you didn't KNOW she was my daughter??!"  
  
  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No…Pan never knew her father. Her mother had her when she was fourteen, and Pan always assumed she was…er…" Trunks trailed off.  
  
  
  
Videl blinked. "I had her when I was FOURTEEN?!" Reaching out, she smacked Gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan yelped, "Hey, what was that for?!"  
  
  
  
"For getting me pregnant when I was fourteen!"  
  
  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped, and he seemed unable to respond, although a red hue tinted his cheeks.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Mirai Trunks' head shot up. "Oh, man! This means that Pan's part Saiyan! She's going to flip out—and YOU," M. Trunks felt a good deal of animosity towards Gohan for no good reason, "she's going to kill you if she finds out who you are before she gets an explanation." Moaning, Trunks lowered his head into his palms, contemplating the wrath of that terrible and beautiful demon named M. Pan.  
  
  
  
Gohan, still looking a bit embarrassed, but a good deal more curious, cleared his throat, "Umm, Trunks?"  
  
  
  
M. Trunks' head jerked up, "Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Why would Mirai Pan want to kill me?"  
  
  
  
M .Trunks sighed. How to say this. "Well, you see…"  
  
  
  
At just that moment, Mirai Pan began to stir.  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan mumbled incoherently. "Urgh." Her head hurt. Where was she? Suddenly M. Pan shot straight up, "My boys, where are they?!"  
  
  
  
From across the room, Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku squealed and squirmed out of Chi-Chi's grasp, running to their mother.  
  
  
  
M. Pan held the two tightly to her chest as she slowly and deliberately surveyed the room. Stopping on Mirai Trunks, Mirai Pan's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Ok, Trunks, I'm assuming SOMETHING went wrong, since I'm now sitting in a room with two of you, another me, my dead mother, and a bunch of strangers. Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks gulped. He knew he was in trouble. "Heh, now Pan dear, just let me explain. You see, it's really very simple. Instead of traveling to six years after the Cell Games, we ended up traveling thirty-five years after the Cell Games. For some, unknown reason…"  
  
  
  
M. Pan's glare intensified, and M. Trunks could have sworn he smelled the hair on his arms singing, "Alright, buddy, that explains why there are two of YOU. Now to the two of me and dead mother part."  
  
  
  
Trunks swallowed. He really didn't want to tell her this. "Um, well, you see, it's seems that you were born in this timeline too, and well, your mother didn't die here, and umm…"  
  
  
  
Gohan took over with a smile. "Hi Pan. My name's Gohan. I'm your father."  
  
  
  
Pan froze for a second, then with an expression of studied calm, she pushed her two children to one side. She stood carefully, and then, with an incoherent roar of rage, she tackled Gohan, knocking him over the back of the couch.  
  
  
  
"Oh, crap," Trunks jumped over the back of the couch, pulling the snarling M. Pan off of the confused Gohan, "Pan, no, no honey, he didn't do it. I know Gohan—we were wrong. Your mother must have told you the truth after all…shhh…" M. Trunks comforted M. Pan as she bit her lip and cried into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Videl looked on confused, as Gohan stared up at Mirai Pan rubbing his neck where she had grabbed it. "Umm, maybe we should go somewhere private and discuss this," Videl ventured.  
  
  
  
M. Pan took a deep breath and nodded. Skirting warily around Gohan, she marched firmly out the door into the back yard, followed closely by Videl, while the still bewildered Gohan trailed behind.  
  
  
  
M. Trunks sighed as door slammed shut, and turned to see curious eyes staring up at him. "Umm, yeah…"  
  
  
  
Goku, who was now sitting next to the Chibi's on the couch with Vegeta, looked curiously at Mirai Trunks, "Care to try explaining that?"  
  
  
  
M. Trunks bit his lip. "Not really."  
  
  
  
Vegeta eyed Mirai Trunks and snorted. "Fine. Then you can explain a few things to me," Vegeta stood up, grabbing Mirai Trunks by the arm, dragging him from the room.  
  
  
  
M. Trunks sighed. *Oh, great. Just what I needed. I just woke up from my LAST 'little talk' with Vegeta…*  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Bulma watched her husband drag her Mirai son down the hall, and heard the slam as the room to the gravity chamber closed. She shrugged. "Oh well. Looks like we've gotta wake someone else up. We're all out of people to provide explanations," Bulma smiled, "Good thing we have a couple extra."  
  
  
  
Even Goku smiled at this. Bulma left the room for a moment, and reappeared with a long syringe, much like the one she had intended on using on Mirai Trunks earlier, in each hand.  
  
  
  
Two identical screams of horror rang out through the room, as Goku, followed quickly by Chibi Goku fell off the couch in their scrambling haste to get away from the deadly needles.  
  
  
  
Bulma was a bit startled at the reaction from Chibi Goku. She'd expected it from Goku, but apparently her grandson had inherited more than just Goku's name.  
  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys! It'd be wasteful to use a senzu bean to wake them up—they're just unconscious."  
  
  
  
Goku and Chibi Goku clung to each other, huddled in the corner whimpering, "N-no needles.." Chibi Goku whined.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta rolled his eyes at Bulma, "Go-chan doesn't really like needles," he explained, seriously.  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement. "I can see that."  
  
  
  
Approaching Trunks with the first syringe, Chibi-Goku let out another piercing scream, rendering the needles useless. Trunks and Pan shot up from the couch and into fighting stance quicker than a blink, although they retained a somewhat dazed look in their eyes.  
  
  
  
Spying no imminent danger, Trunks grasped his head. "Ugh, what happened?"  
  
  
  
Pan rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "That's what I'd like to know."  
  
  
  
From across the room, a stifled shout sounded, and Chibi Goku flung himself at Trunks' legs, "You're ok! She didn't get you with that horrible needle!"  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes began to grow dazed once again, his knees began to sag, and then a voice called out from across the room, "Don't you DARE Trunks!"  
  
  
  
Trunks tightened his knees and forced himself to stand upright. No one disobeyed  
  
Bulma.  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to attempt an explanation to the white and shaken Trunks and Pan, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Bulma herself became a bit white and shaken and gasped, "Oh no! Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! The party! With everything that's been happening, I TOTALLY FORGOT we were having a party to celebrate Panny's graduation today!"  
  
  
  
Pan's eyes widened a bit. That party wasn't supposed to start for another two hours—she'd been out longer than she'd thought!  
  
  
  
Bulma rushed off to get the door, shouting over her shoulder, "You explain it, Goku!"  
  
  
  
Goku had finally climbed out of his hiding place in the corner, though he was still eyeing the needles warily. Sitting on the couch next to Chibi- Vegeta, he looked across the room to see his grand-daughter, Pan, standing white as a sheet next to the quaking Trunks, who was looking wide-eyed back and forth from Chibi-Goku, who was still clutching at his leg, to Chibi- Vegeta on the couch.  
  
  
  
Goku smiled and cleared his throat. "You two better sit down. We've got a lot to talk about."  
  
  
  
***Ugh, lame! I know this is dragging out, but the next chapter will be a good one, I promise—everything is revealed, next time! R&R please!*** 


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer—I don't own Pokemon! Oh, err, this is a DBZ fic, huh! Well, I don't own them either!  
  
  
  
A/N—Ok, I know I haven't worked on this fic in like a MONTH, and I know that you've all been asking me too. Well, the only explanation I have is, I was infected with a horrible and HIDEOUS disease called writers block. The first five paragraphs have been done for about three weeks. I'd just take it out, and sit here, and stare at it. Such is the horror of writers block. Fortunately, a new antibiotic was developed, and I am completely cured of its influence! Yay me! Hopefully I won't have a relapse! I am posting this now, and going back immediately to start the next chapter so I promise, in order to make up for the long delay, I will have the next chapter out tomorrow. Sorry again, but I hope you like this chapter—finally some resolution!  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan stomped edgily across the lawn, followed by her mother, and—her father. Her father. M. Pan snorted to herself as they walked past tables of food, and people who looked like caterers—apparently the Briefs were having a party.  
  
  
  
M. Pan rubbed her forehead, seeking out an appropriate place for this discussion. Ha—who'd have ever thought she'd be planning a nice long TALK with her FATHER of all people?  
  
  
  
Years ago, M. Pan had vowed to herself that if she ever met her father, the bastard would die by her hand, whatever it took. She still didn't quite know why she was breaking that promise.  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan glanced over her shoulder at her mother, and the man trailing behind her. Maybe it was because he didn't look like she'd always imagined him—he was too short—there were no fangs, no drool. M. Pan snorted at the childish image she had always held of her father—a monster—a drooling ogre. But this man behind her—he held no resemblance to that picture. He was almost—bookish. He looked like he belonged in a library, or a classroom. Perhaps it was because M. Trunks had vouched for him—M. Pan trusted her husband—the first and only person she had trusted since her mother had died, and he said he knew him—knew her father.  
  
  
  
Pan stopped abruptly in the shade of a large tree far enough away from the main house that the clink of metal made by the caterers barely registered in her sensitive ears. She turned to face the man who was her father, and for the first time, looked him straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
They were—kind eyes. Eyes filled with a depth of confusion that was only mirrored in her own. Pan attempted nonchalance, "So, uh, what's this about you being my father?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, who in turn nodded at him. "Well, I met Videl in high school," Gohan explained, "We were married, and several years later, you, or rather the you of this time, came along…" Gohan looked at Videl plaintively, not really knowing what to say. Why did Pan hate him so much? According to Trunks he'd been a good enough guy in the future…  
  
  
  
Videl sighed and came to his rescue. "Pan? What made you attack Gohan like that? How is it that you didn't know he was your father?"  
  
  
  
Pan drew a trembling breath. How to explain? One of the foundation principles of her identity had just been ripped away from her, and now she felt—lost. "Well," Pan began hesitantly, looking only at Videl, "You see, in MY world, you died when I was ten years old." Pan ignored the looks of shock and pity that crossed her parent's features. "I was left alone—I—well, I never knew my father's name, but you told me that you were in love. After a few years on the streets I figured," Pan hesitated again, but plowed on, "Well, I figured the story of my parents in love was just a comforting lie you cooked up for me—so I wouldn't feel like a burden," Pan finished somewhat bitterly.  
  
  
  
"But, what do you mean, Pan," asked Gohan gently, "why would Videl have lied to you?"  
  
  
  
Pan shook her head angrily, "What do I mean? How many fourteen year old girls do you know who are engaged and in love, FATHER," she spat out, "And if you were in love, where did you go? She wouldn't have been the first little girl raped and left with a growing belly, FATHER," Pan bit off, dashing unwanted tears from her eyes with one angry fist.  
  
  
  
Gohan was shocked—Pan had thought that she was a product of rape?! A feeling of righteous anger grew in Gohan's stomach. It was anger on his own behalf, and Videl's, but mostly on Pan's. What kind of a world had his little girl grown up in, seeing such terrible things—what kind of world made a child believe in rape and hatred more easily that in love?  
  
  
  
Videl seeming to echo his thoughts looked sadly at the girl who was her daughter—refugee from a broken reality, "Pan? Whatever made you think such a thing?"  
  
  
  
Rubbing the scars on her wrists, remnants of her failed suicide attempt, Pan answered in a whisper, almost as if she were talking to herself, "It made sense. It doesn't matter how strong you are…" Looking up at her mother with wild, tear filled eyes, Pan pleaded, "Don't you see? You were strong…I was strong…it didn't matter though—it didn't matter how strong I was—it just made sense!"  
  
  
  
A horror filled realization came over Gohan as he looked at the pale, clenched fists of his daughter, and the even paler scars crossing them. As Videl drew the silently weeping Mirai Pan into her arms, Gohan cautiously approached, and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
  
  
  
She let him.  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks whirled to face his father as the door to the Gravity Chamber slammed shut. "What do you want to speak to me about, father," Mirai Trunks asked, his face immobile.  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at his son from the future, "You know damn well what I want to talk to you about, brat. What the hell was that earlier?!"  
  
  
  
"What was what, father," M. Trunks asked, knowing perfectly well what Vegeta was talking about.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's glare could easily have seared skin, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, brat. You. Showing up in a gi, not telling me who the hell you were, letting me beat the crap out of you—what the hell was that?!"  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks' eyes narrowed, "What about it? You show up at the door, ready to kick my ass—how was I supposed to know what you were thinking?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted, "I was waiting for the other brat—we were supposed to spar. Now, why were you letting me beat you like that—what kind of game were you playing—I don't need you to 'let' me win, brat—got that? Now, fight me!" Vegeta growled, crouching down in sparring stance.  
  
  
  
Across the room, Mirai Trunks's eyes narrowed. *Just like father,* he thought bitterly to himself, *everything's always about him. Him and his damned pride!*  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks rushed at Vegeta, enraged beyond reason, and threw a kick straight at the older man's head. Dodging, Vegeta grabbed Trunks' leg and slammed him into the wall of the gravity room.  
  
  
  
As the two scuffled and exchanged blow after blow, Vegeta couldn't help but marvel at how far his son had come. For Mirai Trunks, it had been a mere seven years since the Cell games—to improve so much in such a short time was phenomenal. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if the boy had reached Super Saiyan 2 yet—he had been so close during the Cell games—on the cusp. Deciding to find out, Vegeta powered up and grabbed M. Trunks from behind, pinning his arms to his side.  
  
  
  
As Trunks felt Vegeta's ki surge, and his arms were pinned to his side, his anger took over and his inhibitions slid away. With an incoherent roar of rage, he ascended to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
  
  
Vegeta let the ascended Mirai Trunks break his hold on him. When Trunks had transformed, Vegeta felt something stir inside of him. It was a feeling that was elusively hard to identify—envy was definitely a part of it—envy that his son had become so powerful, so young. Regret that he himself had been unable to attain such power at that point in his own life. He had been a slave to Frieza when he was this Trunks' age, and destined to remain so for many more years—first as a slave to a tyrant, then as a slave to himself, and his own pride. And lastly, laced through all of the other emotions, and overriding them, was pride. Pride at what his son had become.  
  
  
  
He had always felt a sort of kinship with the boy he had only known for such a short time—his son, who carried such pain in his eyes—pain that Vegeta knew so well. He had been glad that the Trunks in this time had achieved his majority without experiencing such pain, but at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder what had become of his Mirai son—what he had done, how he had grown, what he had gone on to become. And now he knew.  
  
  
  
Standing straight, a small smile spread over Vegeta's face. Trunks looked on in confusion—what did his father want? "Come on, brat," Vegeta jerked his head, "Discussion over."  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks glared angrily at his father, "What? Over—you haven't pounded me into the floor yet, father—I know you want to, so why don't we just get this over with and stop playing games?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta's gaze grew puzzled, and then just a hint remorseful as things came clear. "Earlier—that's why you let me beat you—because you thought that I wouldn't listen otherwise, isn't it?" Vegeta asked, uncommonly insightful.  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes grew puzzled at the question, and at the hint of remorse he had seen in his father's eyes. Then he hardened—no, it was a trap to put him off guard—he couldn't let himself be drawn in. M. Trunks glowered, and said nothing, crouching lower, on guard against attack.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed inwardly and returned to his fighting crouch. If Mirai Trunks needed convincing that he'd changed, he'd just have to give it to him.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta sat bored on the living room couch as Goku explained things to Trunks and Pan who were rapidly regaining the color in their faces, and glancing at each other from the corners of their eyes with shy, incredulous looks. Chibi Goku and Vegeta were bored. Very VERY bored.  
  
  
  
*Hey, Go-chan,* Chibi Vegeta contacted his brother.  
  
  
  
A mental yawn resounded through their link, *Yeah, Veggie?* Chibi Goku replied, more than half asleep.  
  
  
  
*Let's go do something. I'm boooooooored!*  
  
  
  
*Umm, well, what do you think we should do, Veggie,* Chibi Goku replied, blinking and rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta's eyes fastened on Bra as she descended the stairs. The poor girl looked distinctly relieved that she was no longer seeing double, and, throwing her hair over her shoulder, she straightened her yellow sundress and went out the back door, eager to join the party that was now in full swing. Bra never even noticed that she had suddenly gained a pair of shadows as she exited into the sunlight, and made a beeline towards Goten, who was, of course, loitering near the buffet.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku blinked at the bright sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the bush that he and Veggie were hiding in. *Do you think we should go out there, Veggie?* Chibi Goku asked his twin, telepathically.  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta had spotted their grandmother with the blue hair, sitting in a remote corner talking animatedly with the woman with black hair who had been hugging them earlier—what had their names been? Bulma, and…Chi- Chi—yeah, that was it. Chibi Vegeta nodded at his twin—if their grandmother and their great-grandmother were out there, then it was probably alright—they were in the presence of friends.  
  
  
  
Walking cautiously from cover, the Chibi's looked around at the gathering in wonder. They'd never seen so many people in one place before! Well, at least so many people who weren't chasing them, or trying to kill them. It was kinda scary—not being afraid after such a long time—knowing they were safe. And they WERE safe. Daddy had said they would be in this time, so it had to be true.  
  
  
  
Lost in thought, Veggie bumped into a short man with black hair and—NO NOSE?! Veggie blinked a bit timidly as the man chuckled and brushed himself off, then turned to look curiously at him.  
  
  
  
Krillin blinked at what he saw before him. He had been walking along, minding his own business, when suddenly he had bumped into something. And now, upon closer examination, he saw that this SOMETHING was a small child—and that small child had a mirror image standing right behind him! Krillin cleared his throat, and smiled down at the obviously nervous chibi. "Hi, my name's Krillin. What's your name?"  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta looked nervously at his brother, then answered, "My name's Vegeta, and this is my brother, Goku." Chibi Goku smiled, and waved a little.  
  
  
  
Krillin blinked. Their names were VEGETA AND GOKU?! And that smile—when Chibi Goku had smiled, he had definitely looked like his namesake. Chibi Goku had the trademark Son Grin. Shaking his head to clear away his growing astonishment, Krillin looked down at the two chibi's before him. They looked just like—Trunks! Was it possible—did Trunks have children? Looking at their nervous, skittish smiles, Krillin decided that now wasn't the best time to quiz them. "Well, nice to meet you guys! How about we get some food?"  
  
  
  
The chibi's eyes widened, and their tongues lolled out. Completely forgetting their previous apprehensions, Veggie and Go-chan dragged their new friend off towards the buffet, and straight towards Bra and Goten—their uncle and aunt—whether any of them knew it or not.  
  
  
  
***R&R Please, next chapter out soon, I promise!*** 


	9. Meant to Be

Disclaimer:  
  
Let's keep this between  
  
You and me  
  
I don't own,  
  
DBZ!  
  
Funny you say  
  
I do own it?  
  
What are you on?  
  
Can I have a hit?  
  
Just kidding you know  
  
I don't smoke  
  
You kids out there—  
  
SAY NO TO DOPE!  
  
A/N—Second chapter in two days! Aren't you all just so proud of me?!  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Bra blinked in astonishment as Krillin walked up, being towed behind two eager Chibi's who attacked the buffet style lunch as soon as they arrived.  
  
  
  
"Umm, Krillin?" Bra asked hesitantly, watching the spectacle unfold, "Who are your friends?"  
  
  
  
Goten's eyes widened as he lowered his bowl of rice enough to see what Bra was talking about. Levitating next to the table were two identical chibi's with purple hair, who were sporting replicas of the infamous Vegeta flame- do.  
  
  
  
Krillin scratched his head, an unconscious gesture learned from long association with Goku, "Uhh, well, I actually just met them. They say that their names are Vegeta and Goku. I thought that maybe one of YOU might know who they were."  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta looked up as they were introduced, and flashed the startled Bra and Goten what appeared to be the patented Son Grin™. Goten blinked and turned to Krillin, who was watching curiously as the chibi's devoured massive quantities of food. "Uhh, I think I see what you mean."  
  
  
  
Bra smiled sweetly at the twins who had gotten into the barbecued ribs. Reaching out, she wiped a smear of barbecue sauce from Chibi Vegeta's nose, "So, cutie—what are you two doing here," she asked in her friendliest voice.  
  
  
  
Veggie, who had flinched back a bit when Bra wiped off the barbecue sauce, smiled sunnily back at the friendly tone. "Daddy's inside talking to grandpa, and we were REALLY bored." Chibi Vegeta confided.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so we decided to come out here with you, grandma," Chibi Goku, piped up through a mouthful of hodog, mistaking Bra for Bulma.  
  
  
  
"GRANDMA!" Bra screeched, causing all in the nearby vicinity to cover their ears—she had inherited more than her looks from Bulma, "What are you TALKING about, kid?!"  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku's eyes widened, and he backed fearfully away, hotdog forgotten in his hand. "S-sorry…I d-didn't mean to…"  
  
  
  
Looking at the two wide-eyed chibi's clinging together fearfully, Bra's eyes softened and she felt a flush of guilt at their reaction, "Hey, it's ok! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Why did you think I was your grandmother, hon?" she asked, soothingly.  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku blinked and bit his lip, "Well, you look just like her. Our grandma's name is Bulma," he added, hoping this would clear things up.  
  
  
  
Krillin, and Yamcha who had just walked up, looked astonished at this news. Bra and Goten couldn't have been more pole-axed if Cell showed up and announced he wanted to be friends. "Y-your grandmother?" Bra stuttered. "Your father's name wouldn't happen to be Trunks, would it guys?" Bra asked hesitantly—despite the resemblance, it was just impossible—there was no way her brother could have two kids and her not know about it!  
  
  
  
Chibi Goku smiled, his fear forgotten, "You know our daddy?"  
  
  
  
Bra's knees gave out, and Goten had to catch her before she hit the ground. No less astonished were Krillin, who managed to remain standing, and Yamcha, who, unfortunately, now sat on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Oh…My….God…." Bra breathed in long astonished gasps.  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it," muttered Yamcha, climbing to his feet, rubbing his sore backside.  
  
  
  
Krillin just shook his head in mute amazement as the two chibi's, after a curious glance at the hyperventilating adults, attacked the buffet once again. "With those appetites, not to mention the hair, we should have known all along."  
  
  
  
Bra shook her head dazedly, "Yeah, but Krillin, how is this possible? I mean he's my brother! How couldn't he have told me that he had children?"  
  
  
  
Goten patted her shoulder gently, "He's my best friend and he never told me either Bra. He must have been keeping them a secret from Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Bra nodded her head slowly—it made sense. If her father found out that Trunks had had children out of wed—err—mate-lock, he'd have been furious. Now, however, the cat was apparently out of the bag. Bra went from bewildered to beaming in five seconds flat. Not only did she have nephews, but they were the CUTEST KIDS IN THE WORLD, she thought fondly, watching Chibi Goku stuff five hamburgers into his mouth at once.  
  
  
  
Grabbing each of the chibi's by an arm, Bra steered them off into the crowd, determined that she not lose her new relatives no matter HOW her father's conversation with Trunks turned out. It was Bra's job to make news of the twins so widespread that not even VEGETA could hide it. It was a job she would relish. Putting her powers to work, Bra set off to introduce the Z-senshi to Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku---her nephews!  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Vegeta slammed into the wall of the gravity room once again.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks growled angrily as his father pushed himself to his feet, "Fight, damn it! Why won't you fight me?!"  
  
  
  
"Because I don't want to," Vegeta said simply. "When I said I wanted to come in here for a discussion, that's exactly what I meant."  
  
  
  
"Then why did you tell me to fight you," M. Trunks sneered.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's lips twitched for a moment. "You let me win earlier brat, and it pissed me off. I—didn't consider the reasoning behind it. Also, I wanted to see what kind of progress you've made."  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks glared disbelievingly at his father, but said nothing.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, and put a hand to his forehead, a gesture of emotion he would never have permitted thirty-five years ago, when M. Trunks had known him. "Why is it so hard for you to believe, boy—why is it so hard to accept that I've changed?"  
  
  
  
M. Trunks shook his head ruefully. "You know, the last time we had a conversation anywhere near this long, I was bleeding from more wounds than I could count."  
  
  
  
"So was I," Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't MY idea," M. Trunks interrupted angrily, "The only way you would talk to me is if you had beaten me into submission first—let me know that you were better than me and that I would always be your inferior—unworthy of being your son."  
  
  
  
Vegeta was startled for a moment—he'd never known the boy had felt like that. Summoning his courage, Vegeta did the hardest thing he'd ever done—he'd done it a few times before in his life, but each time, it was always the hardest. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
M. Trunks blinked in astonishment at the words he had just heard come out of his father's mouth. "W-what?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta grimaced, "Don't make me say it again, boy. You heard me. I never—meant that. What you felt, I mean," Vegeta said, trying to get the words out.  
  
  
  
Trunks blinked again, and hesitantly stood upright. He flinched as Vegeta stepped towards him, as if expecting a blow. Vegeta reached out and put a hand on M. Trunks' shoulder, in a gesture he had unwittingly picked up from Goku as he looked for ways to express his newly expressable emotions as the years went by, "I am proud of you Trunks."  
  
  
  
Trunks was motionless with astonishment as Vegeta stepped back to assess his reaction. Smirking, Vegeta decided he had done well, by the shock in his son's eyes. "Well then, boy—now that that's settled, how about we spar for real, and you show me just how much you've learned." Vegeta smiled, and powered up to Super Saiyan 2, "I've learned that trick as well," he said, referring to the fact that Trunks was still powered up as well.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked back at his father. Whatever else had changed, Vegeta would always be Vegeta—and Vegeta loved a good fight. His soul somehow lighter, M. Trunks crouched down, on the defensive, determined to show his father he had a reason to be proud.  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan pulled back from Videl's shoulder and chuckled weakly as she tried to blot away the tears that stained her face.  
  
  
  
M. Pan jerked back, startled, as a handkerchief was thrust in her direction. Looking up into the earnest face of the man she now knew to be her father, Pan smiled hesitantly and took what he offered.  
  
  
  
Gohan's face was purposely gentle on the outside, but inside he seethed. It was the helpless sort of fury felt by a parent when they discover they have failed to protect the one they love the most.  
  
  
  
Sensing this, Videl laid a calming hand on his shoulder. Pan looked curiously at the exchange, and cocked an eyebrow at her mother, long dead, now miraculously returned to her.  
  
  
  
"He's just angry," Videl explained, "he feels like he let you down."  
  
  
  
Gohan turned to Mirai Pan, his face flushed, and a suspicious glint in his eyes, "Pan, just tell me who did this to you. I promise you, he'll never do this to another woman—if I have to borrow Mirai Trunks' time machine to do it, so be it!"  
  
  
  
M. Pan blinked, unused to being on the receiving side of such a display of parental protectiveness. Smirking a bit, she took a long steadying breath. "It's ok—he's already dead. I mentioned his name to Trunks, and a few days later I heard a report on the radio that he had been found dead. Cause unknown. Trunks would never admit that it was him, but…" Pan trailed off.  
  
  
  
His burning anger partially satisfied, Gohan grinned fiercely. He had a feeling that he was going to like his new son-in-law. Standing up, Gohan lent a hand to Videl, then offered one to Mirai Pan.  
  
  
  
Mirai Pan glanced hesitantly at it, then, nodding firmly, accepted Gohan's grasp, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  
  
  
  
As the reconciled trio turned and headed back towards the waiting party, they were astonished to hear a large bang. After a moment's pause, the three hurried their pace, anxious to see what had happened.  
  
  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
"And so that's it," Goku finished. "Understand?"  
  
  
  
Trunks shook his head, still a bit dazed, "So, somehow, we met in this alternate timeline, and married—and had two kids?"  
  
  
  
Goku nodded cheerfully, "Uh huh!"  
  
  
  
"But, what about our ages," Trunks argued, "he's too old for her!"  
  
  
  
"Well, actually, while M. Pan's the same age as our Pan," Goku explained, "she was born earlier in that timeline. She and Mirai Trunks are only four years apart."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Trunks blinked, and counted off on his fingers, "That means that Mirai Trunks is only….twenty-six?! No fair, I have a twin brother who's more than ten years younger than me! I am NOT going to be the one called Chibi," Trunks finished somewhat petulantly.  
  
  
  
"What did you mean, too old," asked Pan asked, looking at Trunks strangely, "You know Saiyans live longer than humans—age doesn't matter!"  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Pan in disagreement, but Goku smiled at his granddaughter and replied mysteriously, "You're right Panny, some things are just meant to be."  
  
  
  
Trunks' jaw dropped when he heard Goku—Goku of all people—say that. Just as he was about to reply, however, the house was shook by a thundering rumble.  
  
  
  
Motioning for them to stay put, Goku left the two sitting on the couch as he went to investigate. Trunks looked nervously at Pan, who was smiling as if she knew some secret he did not. Some things were just meant to be.  
  
  
  
***What was THAT?! Uh oh, someone blew something up! Find out what, next time! Hope you liked it, R&R please! BTW, don't tell me Vegeta's OOC! I know he is, but allowing for change over time, I don't think it's really that unrealistic!***  
  
  
  
*Advertizing*--An Experience by Sparrow. Ok, VERY funny fic. What's the ONLY experience on Earth a hardened Saiyan like Vegeta would compare to battle? Shoe shopping with Bulma at an 80% off sale, of course! 


	10. Getting a Clue

Disclaimer—*glances nervously at the gun pointing to her temple* Uh, I completely disavow ANY claims I might have to DB/Z/GT….*nudge*…Uh, and Funimation is great?…*nudges*…Funimation is incredibly stupendous super groovy duper cool?  *gun is uncocked* Whew….

A/N—This turned out different than I thought it would.  Just a hint of romance.  Maybe I'll do a sequel…Oh, and sorry it took so long! 

_____________________

As Goku came to a halt at the site of the explosion, he was greeted by a very odd sight indeed.

A yard full of guests stood, gazing blankly at a hole in the wall.  Next to a gape-mouthed Bra and Goten, stood Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta, staring in confusion at the two glowing golden figures that floated just within the blasted area.

Mirai Trunks and Vegeta grinned fiercely at each other.  Their gi's were tattered and worn, in Mirai's case, the entire top half was in shreds, exposing his chest as he gasped for breath, never taking his eyes off Vegeta who was focused intently, face alight with battle-glee.

The awesome stand-off was brought to a halt by one of the few people who could interrupt Vegeta while fighting, and live to tell the tale.

"VEGETA!!!"

Slowly, with evident disappointment, Vegeta dropped out of his battle-wary stance, and turned from his son to face a much more fearsome opponent—Bulma.  "What is it, woman?"

Bulma's eyes were afire, blazing with something more than their usual mischief as she glared at her mate, infuriated beyond reason.  "YOU BLASTED A HOLE IN THE SIDE OF MY HOUSE, YOU-YOU!!!" 

The blue-haired genius found herself at a rare loss for words.  She couldn't think of a vile enough term to describe the man who had just blown a hole in the side of her home.  It would be fixed by dinner, of course, but that didn't matter—it was the _principle_ of the thing!

Seeing her mother at a loss for words, Bra, the only other being besides Bulma who dared scold Vegeta, stepped up to the plate.  "Daddy!  You leave Trunks alone!"

While Bra ranted and raved, intent on saving the man she thought was her brother from the supposed wrath of her father, Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta backed slowly away.  This lady might be nice, but boy could she be scary!  

Goten, who cringed a few feet behind Bra, would have agreed with the chibi's thoughts, had he heard them.  Sometimes he thought Bra was scary too.

Slowly, carefully, quietly, Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta snuck back to the buffet, unnoticed by any of the participants in the melee.

As the chibi's stuffed themselves with potato salad, hotdogs, chips, and other assorted goodies, the adults slugged it out by the hole in the gravity room.

"AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE THEM GO AWAY BECAUSE NOW EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT THEM AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY AND IT'S NOT TRUNKS' FAULT AND…"

Mirai Trunks blinked in bemused awe as he watched the blue-haired carbon copy of his mother defend him.  He thought about interrupting her tirade to reveal that he was Mirai Trunks, and not the Trunks she knew—he contemplated correcting her mistaken assumption that Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku were the children of _her_ Trunks—he took several such helpful and clarifying acts into consideration—but he didn't do anything.  It was just too amusing to see his father's stunned expression as the blue-haired banshee tore into him for crimes he hadn't committed.  

Vegeta tried to open his mouth—tried to explain—but Bra was Bulma's student, and she'd learned her lessons much too well to let Vegeta get a word in.  The poor Prince was helpless beneath the barrage of words his daughter hurled forth.

Bulma and Chi-Chi meanwhile, were convulsed with gales of laughter at the little mix up.  When you weren't on the receiving end, cases of mistake identity were just TOO funny!

The Z-senshi who were attending the picnic seemed divided between those who were staring at Bra yelling at Vegeta, and those who were gawking at Chi-Chi and Bulma rolling around on the grass consumed with laughter.  

Not one of the transfixed group even _flinched_ as a large flock of bombers roared overhead on a training flight, startling birds from nearby bushes.

While the adults were too caught between amusement and confusion to have much of a reaction to the loud planes, the chibi's were another story.  Chibi Vegeta paused in horror, hamburger half-stuffed into his mouth as the jets flew overhead.  "Oh no!" he exclaimed, managing to clear his mouth.  Glancing at his brother, a look of hardened determination came over the child's face.  "Go-chan.  They've found us.  We need to divert their attention until daddy can evacuate the others—you up for it?"

Chibi Goku nodded sadly.  He'd thought that they'd be safe in this time, but apparently there were people still after them.  They'd still have to fight.  "Yeah, Veggie.  Let's do it!"

Powering up, two purple streaks shot into the air, intent on leading the bombers away from their newfound friends.

______________________

A whoosh of displaced air jolted the Z-Senshi from their bemusement, and they watched with expressions ranging from shock, to confusion as the two little purple blurs shot towards the receding black specks.

"Oh, no!" M. Trunks moaned, dropping his face into his hands.  Pushing his way through the confused crowd, he was set to follow his wayward children, when a voice cut through the sea of anxious murmurs.  It was loud—it was demanding—it was scary—it was his wife.  

Mirai Pan stood, flanked by Gohan and Videl, hands on her hips, with a glare that her poor husband knew all too well, "TRUNKS!  What happened here?!  Where are my children?!"

M. Trunks reached weakly behind his head to scratch it, attempting to conjure an explanation that wouldn't leave him singed around the edges.  "Uhh…"

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your point of view, Vegeta decided to cut in, "The brats went chasing after a couple of military jets that flew over," he grunted, gesturing towards the dwindling dots in the distance.

Mirai Pan glared at her husband, "WHAT?!  What'd you let them go and do that for?  This isn't like home you know," she yelled in annoyance, "You can't just let them go around blowing up things!!!"

"But Panny!  I didn't!" M. Trunks protested

M. Pan took off into the sky after her wayward children, Trunks' indignant pleas left behind in a blast of hot air.

Poor, bewildered Bra never heard what Trunks shouted after M. Pan as she collapsed to her knees.  Her nephews…were Pan's children?  How was that possible?  As Bra sank into unconsciousness, she had the particular pleasure of knowing that she wasn't alone in her bafflement, as she heard the distinctive thump of Goten falling beside her.

__________________

"Err….Major?" the clipped, fuzzy sound of the radio echoed through the pilot's helmet.

"What is it?" the commander responded, perplexed—it wasn't like Sasha to sound so hesitant—the girl was normally something of a daredevil, flying circles around the rest, the type that would push the rules to the limits, and then break them.

"Uhh…I don't really know how to say this, sir," the bewildered pilot answered, "But there's a kid with purple hair sitting on my windshield."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by static over the line.  "Uhh, Major?"

"There's a WHAT?!!"

__________________

Chibi Goku smiled and waved at the lady behind the windshield.  The once-daredevil, soon-to-be-institutionalized, Pilot Officer Sasha waved weakly back.

*Hey Veggie,* Chibi Goku called through his link.

Chibi Vegeta looked up from where he was ki blasting some firing circuits on the underside of the wing, *Huh?*

A little laugh resounded, *This lady's funny—she's turning kinda green!*

Chibi Vegeta rolled his eyes and went back to work, sending small beams of energy into the wiring.

"GOKU AND VEGETA BRIEFS!  Just WHAT do you think you're DOING young men?!"

Two small purple heads turned towards the source of the shout, faces etched with confusion, and no little apprehension.

Inside the cockpit, the Pilot Officer listened to her superior rant and rave on the other end of the radio, as yet another person appeared outside of her airplane.  A woman with long black hair and flashing eyes stared down at the two children; one perched on her windshield, the other hovering beneath her wing.  With a small gulp, Sasha obeyed orders and turned the plane around, headed back to base.  

________________

Outside the plane, the three Brief's paid the shift in direction no mind.  "I SAID what do you two think you're doing?" M. Pan asked her children angrily.

Chibi Vegeta sniffed a bit, floating up to land on the wing next to his mother, "We were just trying to help...you and daddy said…" a small sob was audible, and the clear blue eyes filled with tears, "You said they wouldn't be after us here!"

"Yeah, but they are!" Chibi Goku chimed in, looking equally upset, "They're never going to stop chasing us, and it's not fair, and we just wanted to help protect everybody!"

"Yeah, like Grandpa!"

"And Mr. Krillin!"

"And Aunt Bra!"

"And Mr. Piccolo!"

M. Pan's head whirled as they spouted off half a dozen more names that she didn't recognize.  "Whoa!  Ok!  Hold it a second!  Are you saying you thought these planes were here to attack us?"

Chibi Goku blinked, "Uh, yeah.  Why else would they be here?"

Mirai Pan bit her lip, and sighed.  Sometimes it was easy to forget that her children had grown up in a world where everyone was out to get them.  It wasn't delusion.  It wasn't paranoia.  It was fact.  

From the day they'd come into the world, they'd known it only as a harsh, hostile place, filled with enemies.  They had lived in perpetual fear—their fear was not restricted to a pair of monsters as their parents' had been—they feared everyone, and everything.  They were hated, for nothing that _they_ had ever done.  Could even two kind and loving parents make up for the hatred of an entire reality?

Pan reached out to ruffle Veggie's hair, and crouched down to eye level.  Motioning Chibi Goku over to join them on the wing, she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  "Listen guys, I know it's hard—hard to trust.  But, would I ever lie to you?"

Slowly, the children shook their heads, faces solemn, "Ok.  Then believe me when I say this.  You ARE safe here.  They have these airplanes for other reasons in this place.  You don't have to be afraid anymore, ok?"

The chibi's nodded hesitantly.  They wanted to believe.

Inwardly, M. Pan sighed.  Perhaps that was the best she could hope for.  "Ok.  Now then, let's get back to the party!"

As the three wayward time travelers kicked off the wing, they jostled the jet, leaving the poor pilot with more than a case of nerves.  Doubting her sanity, Pilot Officer Sasha continued back to base, as ordered.  For psychiatric evaluation.

_____________________

Mirai Trunks looked up from his explanations as Pan and the two children set gracefully down in the yard.  M. Pan gave him a small smile, which he returned with relief.  He was just glad that he wasn't in trouble.

Off in one little corner, Bulma ranted at Vegeta, who glared cooly up at the sky, his expression reflecting only bored nonchalance.  A little ways off, were Goku and Chi-Chi, dancing to some silly music only they could hear, while Videl laughed at Gohan as he rolled around in the grass groaning in mock-embarassment at his parent's antics.

Mirai Trunks stood, surrounded by Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and all the rest.  They hung eagerly on his words, grinning and welcoming him back to the present timeline with good-hearted cheer.  With a few last smiles, M. Trunks broke away from the group, and walked across the yard, stepping carefully over Bra and Goten who still lay unconcious in the dappled shade of a nearby bush.

He grinned a little as he saw his boys take off towards the buffet the moment they landed, previous concerns forgotten in the light of the food, and drew up next to his mate, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  "So, how'd it go?"

Mirai Pan smiled a bit and shrugged, snuggling closer to him.  She knew he was referring to her earlier talk with her parents.  "Fine.  It was—strange, but fine." 

Looking over at her father, who still rolled in the grass, hamming it up as the grinning Goku and Chi-Chi continued their dance, she smiled.  "I think everything's going to be alright.  What about you?"

Mirai Trunks caught the glance, and hid a small grin.  "Me too.  Father's—changed.  You know, I think I'm glad that the time machine glitched—who knows how things would have turned out if we'd returned to the time we intended?"

Mirai Pan nodded in absent agreement, her eyes drawn to a strange pair peeking through the back door of the Capsule Complex.  It was their counterparts, Trunks and Pan, leaning cautiously out, to gaze in confusion at the antics of their friends and family.  

With a little giggle, Mirai Pan reached up to kiss her soon-to-be husband on the cheek.  She still hadn't forgotten the punishment she'd mentally mapped out for him while they were still in their home timeline.  Trunks had kept Goku's little accident from her, and he definitely deserved it.   From what she'd seen of Bulma and Chi-Chi, she was sure she'd have no problem arranging a wedding.

Mirai Trunks shrugged uncomfortably at the wicked gleam in his mate's eye, but tried to ignore it.  Nodding towards their doppelgangers, who were just now venturing into the yard, he smiled in an attempt to divert her attention from whatever fiendish plot she was hatching, "Looks like we're falling in love again."

Mirai Pan just grinned and nodded her head.  Right though he might be, there was no way he was distracting her.  Wedding bells clanged in her head as she broke away from M. Trunks, who stared a fearfully after her, anxious to know what she had in mind.

Passing Trunks and Pan as she sought out Bulma and Chi-Chi, Mirai Pan couldn't help a little smirk as she noticed that despite their shy, averted eyes, the two were holding hands.  

Perhaps Mirai Trunks was right—for once.  Perhaps they _were_ finally getting a clue.

Smothering her small smile of satisfaction, Mirai Pan turned away from the oblivious pair.  She had a grandmother to meet, and a wedding to plan.

***That's it except for the epilogue!  Story developed differently that I'd thought it would, but hey!  That's how it goes sometimes!  Epilogue will be out by Monday!  R&R please!***


	11. Epilogue: Wedding *new*

Disclaimer—The letters D, B, and Z are missing from my alphabet soup—therefore I don't own them!

A/N—Last chapter, as promised!  Hope you like it!

__________

"I hate you."

Mirai Trunks grinned, "Oh come on father, you know you don't mean that."

Vegeta glared at his son, while Gohan who stood watching in the background, tried, rather unsucessfully, to stifle his laughter.

At Vegeta's menacing growl, Gohan gave up, and with a little chuckle went to check up on his daughter.

It'd been three weeks since that first, insane, disaster-filled day when Mirai Trunks and Pan, along with their children, had returned to the current timeline.

Chi-Chi was in heaven, with not only two new great-grandchildren, but a new grandchild, Mirai Pan, as well.

It hadn't taken them long.  Bulma, along with Chi-Chi and even Videl, had thrown themselves headlong into the wedding plans.  Unbeknownst to anyone, Bulma had ulterior motives.  

Oh, of course she was all too happy to help her future son and Goku's future granddaughter get together.  But aside from that, Bulma considered Mirai Pan's choice of punishment quite—fitting.  Vegeta had blown a hole in her house and he had to be punished.  Which was, of course, why Vegeta hated Mirai Trunks.  Vegeta was getting married too.

After almost forty years of avoiding the subject, claiming they were already married by Saiyan custom, and threatening to leave if the topic was brought up, Bulma had finally caught on.  There was no way Vegeta was leaving, and this wedding had provided the perfect opportunity.  She had turned his threats against him, and the poor Prince had bowed to the inevitable.  

M. Trunks pulled nervously at his bow-tie.  Vegeta had wanted them both to wear Saiyan armor, but the women had insisted they wanted a HUMAN wedding.  Even when Vegeta had, somewhat maliciously, blurted out M. Pan's Saiyan heritage, the woman had barely blinked any eye, standing firm with Bulma in her insistence.  Of course M. Trunks had certainly heard more than a few things about his 'keeping secrets' from her later, but outside the bedroom filled with whizzing objects and broken glass, no one was the wiser.

The only concession that the girls had allowed the two was the royal crest of Vegeta-sei which had been embroidered in a flowing pattern of blue and gold on the hem and cuffs of the jacket.

M. Trunks peeked out the back door, seeing that everything was almost in place.  The wedding was being held in the famed and incredibly beautiful rose-gardens of West City.  They had been cordoned off and Bulma had hired a security force to keep out reporters and other curiosity seekers.  Seeing that the president of Capsule Corporation now possessed a twin would be, well, a bit disturbing.  Best that they break the news gently—at some other time.

There was a line of white fold-out chairs, occupied with varying degrees of comfort by the Z-senshi.  In the front row, sat Bra, next to Goten.  The two were up to mischief, intent on teasing Marron and Ubuu, who had come to the wedding together, but were trying to pretend otherwise.  

A few seats down, sat Krillin, who was watching the teasing with good-spirited glee, and 18 who lounged gracefully in a mid-length blue dress, looking not a day older than when the Z-senshi had first met her.  

That had kind of surprised the Mirai's—18 was one of the good guys, and she and Krillin had a daughter!  Then again, they hadn't protested too much—if the Z-senshi trusted her, she was obviously reformed—and they knew what it was like to be persecuted, after all.  No, they wouldn't cause any problems.  

Mirai Trunks jumped a bit as Gohan slapped him heartily on the back.  "Time for you to get out there.  You too Vegeta," he added, shooting a mischeivous grin at the sulking prince.

Vegeta just uttered a little snarl, and stormed past the grinning Gohan to take his place at the altar, M. Trunks not far behind.

Vegeta stood on at the left hand side of the aisle, and M. Trunks stood on the right, awaiting the beginning of the ceremony. 

M. Trunks grinned nervously, and Vegeta's scowl deepened as a silence came over the crowd and the quartet that was situated beside the gazebo where the event was taking place, began to play.

The crowd was filled with rustling murmurs and not a few faces grinned a bit at the irony as Trunks stepped out, playing best man to his Mirai self.  Solemnly, he escorted the maid of honor, a perfect replica of the bride, down the aisle much to the amused delight of Goten and Bra.

As Trunks and Pan separated, Pan departing to one side to await Mirai Pan, and Trunks breaking off to join Mirai Trunks on the other, Pan shot her uncle and friend a fearsome glare.  It didn't phase them in the least and their sly glances continued until cut off by a growl from Vegeta.

Vegeta hadn't wanted a best man.  Hell, he hadn't even wanted to get married, but as with everything else, Bulma had insisted.  Glaring down the stretch of red carpet that had been laid out, Vegeta admitted privately that the person who walked towards him was the one he would have chosen for himself had he not made Bulma do it.

Goku grinned widely as he broke off from Chi-Chi, going to stand next to Vegeta, as his wife stood across from him, awaiting Bulma.  "Don't be so nervous Vegeta," Goku poked playfully, "it's not like she's going to say no!"

This time Vegeta's glare did him no good.  Goku was irrepressible.

A collective 'aww' resounded through the crowd as Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta appeared.  Dressed in little tuxedos, Vegeta had insisted on putting the royal crest of Vegeta-sei on their outfits as well, claiming that it was _obvious that they took after him, and not the 'third class baka.'  _

Goku had just smiled and said nothing.  He knew it was Vegeta's way of approving of his grandchildren.

As the chibi's walked nervously towards the altar, Chibi Goku with the rings for his parents, and Chibi Vegeta with the rings for his grandparents, the two prospective husbands-to-be's eyes were glued to the door as the bridal march began to play.  Neither of the women had minded the absence of a flower girl, claiming that the living beauty of the hundreds of roses in bloom around them _more than made up for not having the lifeless petals strewn at their feet._

Mirai Trunks gulped in anticipation, and Vegeta found himself wishing that there _were a flower girl.  No flower girl meant that his time was up._

Bulma came down the aisle first, escorted by Master Roshi.  Her own father had died several years ago, followed by Mrs. Briefs a few months later, leaving the company in her hands.  The old pervert who walked beside her had been something of an uncle to Bulma since childhood—well, not exactly an uncle, he was more like a leering old friend who was constantly wanting to grope her—but Bulma knew that she could trust him.  When it came down to it, Master Roshi was always there in whatever way he could be.

Bulma pulled up next to Vegeta who was busy glaring at Roshi, as if _daring the old man to lay a hand on his mate.  A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she gazed at the man she had long considered her husband, in function, if not fact.  Vegeta had such odd ways of showing he cared._

The jubilant strains of the bridal march faded away, only to start up once again as Mirai Pan appeared in the doorway.  Even through her concealing veil, M. Trunks could see the happy gleam of her dark eyes.  This is what she had always wanted, and no matter how much he protested, he was happy that he could give it to her at last.

Her hand resting lightly on Gohan's arm, Mirai Pan allowed herself to be escorted down the aisle by her new-found father.  Coming to a rest beside Mirai Trunks she smiled slightly at Chi-Chi's happy sniffles, and Videl's excited hooting in the background.

The ceremony passed in a blur, as the days of anticipation seemed to wash the words clean of their meaning.  At the appropriate moment, Mirai Pan announced, "I do," in a clear, strong voice, that could be heard by all assembled, causing her mother to smile, and her mate to blush.  

M. Trunks' confirmation, though quieter, was no less vehement, flooding Bra's eyes as she clapped her hands and wrapped her arms excitedly around Goten's neck, "That's SOO SWEET!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, "Oh, Goten, let's get married!"

Goten's eyes filled with dread.  He was scared.  He was very, _very_ scared.  Fortuantely for the poor boy's health, Vegeta was otherwise occupied, and had missed the scene.

As Vegeta's question was presented by the minister, he crossed his arms, and scowled at the ground, muttering "Fine," just loud enough to be heard.  

"And Bulma Briefs, to you take this man, Vegeta, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

Bulma smirked, and paused for a moment, until Vegeta finally looked up from his scowl to see her staring at him.  Looking into his eyes she smiled, "And after."

A small, genuine smile escaped Vegeta's lips before he scowled once again as he saw Goku grinning hugely at him. 

The rings were exchanged with only a few problems, as Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku had somehow managed to swap pillows, resulting in rings that were the wrong sizes for all involved.  Instead of taking this as a bad omen, the women laughed and swapped rings, and father and son exchanged their bands without comment.

The minister smiled.  "You may now, kiss the bride."

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan kissed lightly, somewhat shy in front of the prying eyes of their new friends,  while Vegeta, forced into a public display of affection, decided to go all the way, bending Bulma over into a deep passionate embrace that left the crowd hooting, and the chibi's gagging.

Mirai Trunks watched his parents kiss with amusement, and no small portion of embarassment.  A little more than three weeks ago, before they had come to this time he'd never have dreamt it could be.

A nudge in the ribs from his new wife jolted him from his thoughts.

Mirai Trunks grinned as he followed her gesture to see Trunks and Pan and Bra and Goten, hunched together, back to back.  The hapless demi-saiyans were surrounded by Chi-Chi and Videl.  He wasn't exactly sure how it was that two people had managed to surround four, but however it had been accomplished, it was fact.

Spying the hyper glee that decorated the two older women's faces, Mirai Trunks couldn't help but smirk.  It appeared that he wasn't alone.  From Chi-Chi and Videl's joyous smiles, and the looks, which ranged from speculative to terrified, which adorned the visages of the younger people, Mirai Trunks had an inkling.  

This might have been the first wedding, but it certainly wasn't going to be the last.  

***Aww…..can anyone say kawaii?  Hehe.  Well, I'm posting this at 8:12 pm PST so don't say that I'm late!  I have fulfilled my promise!  ::puffs up proudly::  As a test (since I don't want to BUY the frigging advanced statistics) would you all do me a favor and review this time?  It's the last chapter, and I would REALLY like to know how many people read this story.  It will help me decide whether to do a sequel or not!  Just this one time—come on!  Do it for the sake of science!  R&R please!***


End file.
